


Fools in the Rain

by Miryel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18!yo Peter, Ironspider - Freeform, Ispired by Call me by your name, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Starker, alternative universe, challenge efp, mcu - Freeform, no superpowers, peter x tony - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Il giovane Peter Parker si ritrova a vivere la stessa, monotona situazione ogni estate: lui, i suoi zii, la villa al mare e un inquilino scelto a caso con un annuncio sul giornale a dividere con loro le spese di quella vacanze.Tutto immutabile, come in un loop infinito destinato all'eternità finché inaspettatamente, con l'arrivo di Tony Stark e del suo odiosissimo fascino, quella monotonia sembra destinata a perire.[Starker - 18yo!Peter - Alternative Universe - Ispirata a Call Me By Your Name - Partecipa alla "4 Seasons Challenge" indetto dal gruppo Facebook: Il Giardino di EFP]





	1. Chapter 1

 

  * Sul gruppo Facebook: **Il Giardino di EFP** è stato dato un test a risposta multipla, dove la maggioranza di **x** risposte comportava un pacchetto specifico contenente dei Prompt ispitati a film/libri. Io, che sono tipo parte integrante del mondo angst ho avuto il pacchetto malinconico e tra i film/libri a cui ispirarsi c'era Call me By Your Name (chiamami con il tuo nome) e siccome volevo scrivere una Starker a capitoli da troppo, ne ho approfittato per farlo (and i regret nothing). I presupposti c'erano tutti: due persone, con una differenza di età, con due caratteri opposti, due geni, due adorabili dorkettini e... nulla, l'aggiornamento sarà settimanale, la **domenica**.  Sperando che questa mia piccola e umile opera vi piaccia, vi auguro buona lettura e se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
  * **P.s** : il disegno nel banner è mio; siccome ero ispirata ho deciso di farmelo da sola, spero vi piaccia XD se vi va seguitemi anche su >[Tumblr](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/)<, dove ogni tanto pubblico cose, faccende yaoi per lo più. ♥♥♥
  * **Conteggio parole:** 2340
  * Il titolo è ispirato ad una canzone dei Led Zeppelin: "Fool In The Rain", che è bellissima ma sono i Led Zeppelin quindi non serve nemmeno tessere le loro lodi (e invece sì, amateli ç_ç)



  
  
 

****  
Fools In The Rain  
  
  
  
 

**Capitolo I.**  
 

l'Alfa 45 bolliva come un forno, in quella giornata estiva e umida, quasi impossibili da credere potesse essere solo giugno.

Per fortuna in certi posti di mare le prime settimane d’estate erano sempre più facili da sopportare, soprattutto la sera. Il vento per lo più, col calare del sole si rinfrescava e quando Peter uscì dall’auto, dopo che lo zio ebbe parcheggiato sotto al gazebo adibito a posto macchina, si chiese se il suo corpo avrebbe resistito nel tragitto dal giardino alla cucina.

Zia May prese le chiavi dalla borsetta di vimini, non prima di aver tirato gli occhiali da sole sui capelli e rivelando l'abbronzatura rossa sulle guance che la rendeva ancora più carina.

Era paradossale come i suoi zii fossero già scuri per via del sole che amavano prendere sul terrazzo di casa, quella a  Forest Hills e lui, come sempre, era ancora bianco come un lenzuolo.

«Peter, metti la crema solare, appena ti sarai infilato il costume. Non vorrai bruciarti e passare una gran brutta nottata, spero!», lo redarguì scherzosamente la zia, mentre entravano in casa, valige alla mano.

«Non ho intenzione di nuotare o di prendere il sole, oggi. Devo… finire una cosa per l’esame d'ammissione», rispose, grattandosi la testa in imbarazzo non tanto contento di dover rinunciare al primo giorno in piscina della villa al mare.

«Non esagerare. Prenditi un po’ di tempo per te», gli rispose zio Ben e gli arruffó i capelli mentre si dirigeva verso il contatore per accendere le luci e poi aprire l’acqua dal pomello in cucina. 

Peter ne fu felice. Aveva troppa sete per continuare a chiacchierare senza risentirne.  
 

 

♦♦♦  
  
 

 

La villa era un vecchio casolare rimesso a nuovo da zio Ben. Amava i lavori di bricolage molto più di quanto amasse zia May, o almeno questo era quello che Peter gli ripeteva ogni volta che lo vedeva impegnato ad aggiustare qualche vecchio mobile trovato nei cassonetti.

Era giovane, lo zio, ma aveva questa insana passione per l’antico e sinceramente Peter non era della stessa idea. 

A lui piaceva la scienza ed era per il progresso ma adorava confrontarsi con lo zio. Era un uomo intelligente che spesso aveva avuto buone parole riguardo alle sue scelte, come quella di iniziare un’università che fosse adatta a lui perché gli aveva sempre confidato che le sue scelte erano  state sempre divise a metà. Amava la fotografia tanto quanto amava la scienza e questo spesso lo aveva messo in crisi ma alla fine aveva scelto di dedicarsi alla seconda. La fotografia avrebbe potuto studiarla da solo o con un corso privato.

Ed era proprio in uno dei momenti dedicati a quell’arte, affacciato alla vecchia finestra della sua camera, che lo vide.

Fu la prima impressione peggiore che avesse mai avuto, ma avrebbe dovuto conviverci per un mese: il loro coinquilino.

Zio Ben non stava male economicamente, ma zia May non lavorava e lui stava studiando. Risparmiare soldi era sempre stato una sorta di principio per lui, cosa che Peter aveva assorbito nella sua personalità e apprezzava il fatto che, dato l'enormità della casa al mare, potessero prendere un affitto che li aiutasse a pagare almeno le bollette di quel mese e la spesa per mangiare.

In più erano spesso capitate persone piacevoli con cui passare il tempo, a volte intellettualmente interessanti. 

Poggiò la fotocamera al davanzale e incrociò le braccia sullo stesso, posandovi sopra il mento. Il vento leggermente fresco di quel sabato pomeriggio tardo lo inondó e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo prima di riaprirli e scoprire che, quello appena arrivato, era un uomo di mezza età, probabilmente sulla quarantina, occhiali da sole scuri, capelli striati di grigio pettinati a modo e corti. Una elegante ma sportiva polo grigia e un paio di pantaloncini a metà ginocchio color salmone.

Zio Ben e zia May si avvicinarono subito all’uomo e quello, con un affascinante ma odioso sorrisi, strinse la mano ad entrambi, poi zio Ben prese le sue valige ed entrarono. 

«Peter!», lo chiamò zia May, quando furono dentro e lui che era a petto nudo perché sentiva caldo, si infilò una maglietta a caso e un paio di ciabatte infradito.

Scese di corsa le scale e si rese conto non solo che era un volto piuttosto conosciuto - almeno per lui - ma anche che  l'uomo aveva già conquistato il cuore dei due.  Specie quello di zia May, adorante e con le labbra arricciate per non dare a vedere che stava sorridendo troppo. Le mani infilate nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloncini come una ragazzina delle medie.

Peter scosse la testa, ridacchiando e quando entró nel salone illuminato solo dalla luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra, zio Ben alzò le sopracciglia.

«Ah, Peter!».

«Ehi!», rispose lui, mentre si creava la tipica situazione di imbarazzo di ogni primo incontro.

L’uomo lo guardò con una finta aria intenerita che a Peter non sfuggì e ci mise tutto se stesso per non dare a vedere che era infastidito dalla cosa.

Aveva compiuto diciott'anni da qualche giorno; non era un adulto ma non si reputava nemmeno un bambino.

«Il nostro coinquilino estivo. Il signor Stark», lo presentó zia May, e l'uomo gli tese la mano allargando il suo sorriso.

«Solo Tony va bene», disse quello, e lui gli strinse una mano, cercando di fingere che quella cosa non lo stesse mettendo a disagio.

«Peter», rispose semplicemente e quello si voltò a guardare i suoi zii.

«Noto una somiglianza. Specie alla mamma», constató, ed era una di quelle cose che lo facevano sempre ridere perché ormai quasi prevedibile. La gente a volte non si rendeva conto di quel che diceva, lo faceva e basta dando per scontato cose che non lo erano.

Zio Ben abbracciò Zia May, accarezzandole la spalla con la mano e con un sorriso di circostanza scosse la testa in un diniego.

«Peter non è nostro figlio. È nostro nipote», informò, semplicemente e quelli sembrò aprire bocca per dire una cosa come: «Ah, nipote in vacanza per stare lontano dai genitori», come succedeva ogni volta e Peter gli risparmió quella figuraccia. 

«Sono orfano, loro sono i miei tutorial legali», disse, con una calma ormai familiare, sebbene la notizia non fosse esattamente la più felice da dare.

«Fino a quattro giorni fa, almeno. Peter ha compiuto diciotto anni e, legalmente, non è più sotto la nostra ala protettiva», continuò zia May, e lo disse con un certo sollievo. Come se quel fatto potesse muovere l'argomento dal suo essere orfano al suo essere maggiorenne e alleggerire l'atmosfera.

«Oh, diciotto anni, eh? Gli anni migliori, no?», chiese il signor Stark, e lui annuì lentamente, confuso dallo sguardo che gli stava lasciando, come se volesse chiudere lì il discorso e difatti aggiunse rivolgendosi ancora verso zio Ben. «La mia camera, Signor Parker? Vorrei posare le mie cose».

«Oh, sì», sussultò zio Ben e gli prese la valigia e gli indicò le scale, «Da questa parte».

Peter seguì i due salire e continuare a chiacchierare, il signor Stark sempre più simile ad un uomo bisognoso di stare solo e in silenzio, ma che non voleva darlo a vedere.

«Sembra una brava persona», disse zia May, e lui non si voltò, mentre quella frase sembrava avere un peso più grande di quel che avrebbe dovuto avere, perché Peter sapeva e conosceva molte più cose di quel che potesse credere, su quell'uomo.

«Sembra, già», rispose, poi si voltò verso la donna e sorrise: «Ti aiuto con il pranzo».  
 

 

♦♦♦

  
  
  
 

La prima impressione, secondo l'esperienza personale di Peter, non era mai quella che contava, ed era felice di pensarla così ma Tony Stark sembrava metterci tutto se stesso per non farsi piacere.

Sapeva ovviamente della sua fama, conosceva il suo ruolo di imprenditore ricco e straricco, incapace di vedere oltre il proprio naso e la propria arroganza e Peter, in qualche modo, sapeva di star fingendo fin troppo bene che la cosa non lo infastidisse.

Aveva provato, durante la cena di quella sera - la prima passata insieme, a parlare con lui di nanotecnologie, di fisica quantistica e di aerodinamica ma l'uomo si era sempre mostrato ostico e piuttosto disinteressato nel parlarne con lui. Aveva preferito immergersi nell’accurata spiegazione di come era stato preparato il famoso  _polpettone May._

Fu un solo motivo, infine che trasformò completamente lo sguardo superiore dell’uomo in uno ricco di interesse e Peter non lo aveva creduto possibile ed era successo quando zia May era andata letto, lasciando lui e gli altri due uomini soli a tavola, nel momento in cui aveva rinunciato a dire qualunque cosa pur di non sentirsi mortificato.

Zio Ben aveva il diabete. Quello alimentare.  Un'immensa rottura di scatole, secondo l’uomo, per zia May meglio quello che la morte e per Peter solo un altro motivo per prenderlo in giro.

«Diabete, signor Parker?», chiese Tony, mentre addentava con un certo languore un altro pezzo di crostata, guardandolo mentre misurava il livello di insulina.

Zio Ben sorrise.

«Alimentare. Ormai sono quasi sei anni», rispose, poi la macchinetta per la misurazione fece un  _bip_ e poco dopo zio Ben si infilò un ago attaccato ad un tubo sul dorso della mano, e il liquido iniziò ad uscire dalla stessa macchinetta, fermandosi poi con un secondo  _bip_ e il signor Stark parve sorpreso, per la prima volta da quando Peter lo aveva conosciuto.

«Che cos'è questa diavolerie?», chiese ridendo, prendono in mano l’oggetto quando zio Ben staccò l'ago dalla pelle e si pulì la piccola goccia di sangue che uscì dal buco.

Il signor Stark la studiò.

Peter si scambiò uno sguardo di intesa con lo zio, trattenendo un sorriso di soddisfazione per poi tornare sul suo tomo di macro tecnologia.

«È un dispositivo che misura il diabete e calcola il bisogno di insulina. Appena finisce, spara il liquido endovena da questo ago e si ferma raggiunto il giusto dosaggio», spiegò zio Ben.

Stark sembrò ancora sorpreso e, studiando l’oggetto e rigirandoselo tra le mani un paio di volte, parve senza parole per qualche secondo.

«Mai vista una cosa simile. Dove l’ha presa? Cina? Giappone? Magari Svezia? Olanda?», sbottó e zio Ben si esibì in una delle sue risate divertire e rumorose, «Come cavolo fa a calcolare e dosare?».

«È molecolare. Legge direttamente nel sangue quello che gli serve per dosare l'insulina. È un piccolo apparecchio, ma ha una struttura… _complessa_ », rispose Peter, e quando l’attenzione si spostò su di lui, facendo mutare completamente lo sguardo sempre superficiale di Tony, lanciò un’occhiata a zio Ben e tornò a sottolineare alcune parti importanti del libro, senza farlo con la stessa attenzione che vi aveva dedicato prima.

«Lo ha costru- è… stato… lui?», balbettò l’uomo, e zio Ben rise di nuovo.

«E' opera sua, sì. Non ha idea di quanto questo aggeggio mi abbia facilitato la vita. Ovvio che ogni mese ho i miei controlli, ma i dottori hanno detto che questo  _coso_ \- Peter vide zio Ben riprendere in mano l’oggetto come se ne fosse quasi geloso - è affidabile».

«Davvero, Peter?», chiese Stark, e lui non poté fare a meno di alzare lo sguardo e annuire dopo averlo guardato un po’ spaesato. 

«S-sí, io… ci ho messo qualche mese, naturalmente ma l’ho progettato e assemblato io con pezzi di vecchi macchinari per diabetici e altre diavolerie simili. Ovviamente quella è solo ed esclusivamente per mio zio, è strutturata per lui, ma non è difficile poterne fare una per chiunque… basterebbe un piccolo prelievo del… sangue, l'inserimento di alcuni dati nella scheda madre e il gioco è fatto», spiegò rendendosi conto di aver parlato molto più in quel momento che nell’intero arco della serata e che Tony Stark lo stava guardando come se fosse un alieno sceso in giardino improvvisamente per vivisezionarlo e un enigmatico sopracciglio alzato che fu quasi buffo.

«C-come…», esordì, poi rise cercando di non farsi vedere troppo stupito e quindi perdere la faccia di uomo sicuro e arrogante, ma era chiara la sua incredulità, «Come fa a segnalarti anomalie o presenze strane nel sangue? Come fai a sapere che va sempre tutto bene?».

Peter si scambiò di nuovo un’occhiata con zio Ben, poi si  alzò in piedi e prese di nuovo il dispositivo. Invitò zio Ben a farsi bucare di nuovo e accese.

Il  _bip_ tornò a riempire l’aria per un attimo, mentre il silenzio dovuto all’attesa imperversava e, infine, si accese un cerchio verde sul dispositivo.

«Questo… mi dice che sta bene » , indicò la luce che ne aveva altre due vicine, «Quella verde è a posto, quella gialla è lieve pericolo, quella rossa super pericolo», spiegò e alzò gli occhi verso l’uomo, notando quanto i suoi fossero luminosi ora. Sembrava un bambino di fronte ai regali di Natale ancora da scartare.

«Sono faccine di ragni?», chiese Stark, notando che le lucine avevano il disegno di piccoli ragnetti stilizzati.

«Ho una certa simpatia per quegli animali. Zio Ben non vuole che ne prenda uno con me, però», rise Peter, lasciandosi andare ad una risatina impacciata, sebbene avesse mostrato un pochino più di allegria ora che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Si sentiva stupido, ma aveva comunque uno degli uomini più influenti e famosi nel campo scentifico e averlo impressionato a quel modo fu una sorta di soddisfazione personale che difficilmente riusciva a concedersi.

«Perché non lo brevetti e lo mandi a qualcuno che possa finanziarti?», chiese ancora il signor Stark, alzando gli occhi sui suoi quando si era di nuovo seduto dalla parte opposta del tavolo, riprendendo in mano il suo libro.

«L’ho fatto. Mi è stato rifiutato», rispose, alzando le spalle e cercando di reprimere una certa voglia di ridere.

«Chi è il pazzo che ha rifiutato una cosa del genere?», domandò Tony, la fronte aggrottata dallo stupore, dall'indignazione e quegli occhi improvvisamente troppo interessati a chissà cosa. 

Peter alzò le sopracciglia e rise, dopo mezzo minuto di silenzio.

«Lei, signor Stark » , rispose, e tornò a leggere, scuotendo la testa divertito. 

Sarebbe stata una vacanza interessante, a quanto pareva.  
 


	2. Capitolo II

  * Sul gruppo Facebook: **Il Giardino di EFP**  è stato dato un test a risposta multipla, dove la maggioranza di  **x**  risposte comportava un pacchetto specifico contenente dei Prompt ispitati a film/libri. Io, che sono tipo parte integrante del mondo angst ho avuto il pacchetto malinconico e tra i film/libri a cui ispirarsi c'era Call me By Your Name (chiamami con il tuo nome) e siccome volevo scrivere una Starker a capitoli da troppo, ne ho approfittato per farlo (and i regret nothing). I presupposti c'erano tutti: due persone, con una differenza di età, con due caratteri opposti, due geni, due adorabili dorkettini e... nulla, l'aggiornamento sarà settimanale, la  **domenica**. Sperando che questa mia piccola e umile opera vi piaccia, vi auguro buona lettura e se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
  * **P.s** : il disegno nel banner è mio; siccome ero ispirata ho deciso di farmelo da sola, spero vi piaccia XD se vi va seguitemi anche su >[Tumblr](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/)<, dove ogni tanto pubblico cose, faccende yaoi per lo più. ♥♥♥
  * **Conteggio parole:**  2340
  * Il titolo è ispirato ad una canzone dei Led Zeppelin: "Fool In The Rain", che è bellissima ma sono i Led Zeppelin quindi non serve nemmeno tessere le loro lodi (e invece sì, amateli ç_ç)



  
  


****  
Fools In The Rain  


 

 

**Capitolo II.**

 

Quel terribile fatto legato al rifiuto passato del brevetto di Peter alla Stark Industry sembrava aver scatenato qualcosa nella coscienza del signor Stark. Pareva che l’uomo si sentisse in colpa per averlo ignorato ma che da una parte cercasse di fingere che non era così, che la cosa non lo aveva toccato.

Peter si chiese se davvero quell’uomo pensava che era stupido a tal punto da non essersene accorto e fu più propenso ad affermare che magari tutti quegli atteggiamenti erano solo dettati da un'incapacità di chiedere scusa a parole.

Gli ronzava attorno da un paio di giorni, lo osservava ma non era molesto. Succedeva ogni tanto, e quando Peter alzava gli occhi e incontrava i suoi lui li abbassava forse credendo scaltramente di non essere stato scoperto.

Era un atteggiamento strano, ma Peter non ne era infastidito. Era comunque soddisfatto del cambiamento dato dalla notizia di quel rifiuto che comunque a lui non gli aveva cambiato la vita. Non aveva di certo mandato quel brevetto con la speranza di essere elogiato, anzi. La sua autostima era così bassa che quando era arrivata la notizia che non era stato accettato non l'aveva nemmeno presa così male.

«Quindi te ne vai all'università, dopo l’estate», gli disse Tony, comparendo in giardino come sempre senza salutarlo, ma attaccando subito bottone come se si fosse solo assentato per un attimo, magari per andare in bagno, e dovevano riprendere un discorso e invece dera passata un'intera nottata a dividerli da quell'incontro.

Peter, che stava leggendo una rivista di zia May solo per passare il tempo mentre aspettava il pranzo, alzò gli occhi sui suoi, riparandosi con la mano per coprire il viso dal sole.

«Sì, lo spero almeno. Insomma, ho un esame d'ammissione a settembre, che mi auguro di passare», rispose, poi alzò un sopracciglio quando Tony gli riservò un’occhiata sicura e spavalda mentre si sedeva su una sdraio poco lontano.

«Sarebbe ridicolo se uno come te non passasse l'esame di ammissione all'università», assentì, poi poggiò la schiena allo schienale, chiudendo gli occhi e indirizzando il viso verso il sole, nel tentativo di prendere la tintarella.

Peter lo osservò: aveva la pelle scura, olivastra. Non aveva bisogno di creme solari perché forse faceva le lampade durante l’anno o magari era la sua carnagione ad essere così al naturale.

Aveva posato le mani sui bracciolo e poté notare che portava due anelli di titanio. Intorno all’anulare c’era il segno di un terzo anello, che aveva lasciato il segno bianco dell'abbronzatura.

Peter si chiese perché quell’anello non era più lì e gli altri sì, ma non volle indagare, così tornò alla rivista, scoprendo quanto potesse essere noioso leggere dei gossip su gente che non aveva nemmeno mai sentito nominare e, chiudendo il giornale, sbuffò.

«Dura essere un genio in vacanza», lo canzonó il signor Stark, ancora gli occhi chiusi rivolti verso il sole.

Peter sbuffò di nuovo: «Non è passata nemmeno una settimana da che siamo qui… _e non sono un genio_ », borbottò alla fine, pensando davvero di non esserlo sebbene il resto del mondo pensasse il contrario. Lo faceva sentire uno sfigato e forse un po’ lo era.

Non aveva molti amici, il suo migliore amico  era rimasto a  Forest Hills anche se alcune volte negli anni precedenti aveva passato le vacanze con lui nella villa al mare,  ma ora era stato bocciato, di nuovo e i suoi genitori non avevano preso la cosa con particolare allegria, anzi...

Condividevano lo stesso nome di battesimo ma di certo non la stessa testa… e l’altro Peter era uno di quelli che decantavano film come _Footloose_ , dicendo che era il miglior film del secolo o che Gamora, la ragazza del quarto anno, era pazza di lui ma si vedeva lontano un miglio che non era così. O almeno la ragazza stava nascondendo fin troppo bene i suoi sentimenti, a detta dell'amico.

Gli venne da ridere a quel pensiero. Peter Quill a volte era ridicolo.

Almeno tanto quanto lui che stava cercando di mantenere una conversazione con Tony Stark senza sembrare un perfetto idiota, fallendo miseramente.

«Uno che brevetta una macchina per il diabete come quella è per forza un genio. Dubito poi tu ti sia limitato ad inventare solo quella cosa, poi».

«Ho inventato altre cose ma sono… solo cavolate che non vedranno mai la luce del sole», sbuffò di nuovo Peter, poi provò a trattenersi dal continuare a parlare perché si conosceva e sapeva che se avesse cominciato non avrebbe smesso più. Era un logorroico per natura. «Non sono quel tipo di  _genio._ Ci provo ma non sono mai soddisfatto del mio operato. Voglio dare sempre il massimo, impegnarmi sotto ogni punto di vista eppure ogni volta sento quella stupida insoddisfazione che rovina tutto. È frustrante», concluse, mettendo il broncio.

Tony si mosse sulla sedia; lo vide alzare un sopracciglio, poi dopo secondi interminabili l’uomo si girò verso di lui con un mezzo sorriso.

« _Gemelli_ ?», chiese inaspettatamente e Peter ci mise un tempo infinitamente lungo a capire a cosa cavolo si stesse riferendo, poi capì e annuì con lentezza.

«S-sí… ma… cosa c’entra ques-».

«Anche io. Non lo so, la parlantina e questo bisogno di dare sempre il massimo, questo senso di insoddisfazione che non scoraggia. Mi sono rivisto per un attimo in quelle parole», ammise l’uomo, rimanendo fisso a guardarlo e Peter, boccheggiando senza sapere minimamente come comportarsi, si sentì andare in fiamme. «Sono anche io di quel segno zodiacale».

Peter boccheggió. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma non sembrava nemmeno una di quelle situazioni dove avrebbe dovuto dire effettivamente  _qualcosa._

Boccheggió, poi chiuse definitivamente la bocca e sentì lo stomaco come quando la Coca Cola straborda dal bicchiere per colpa della schiuma. 

Come se non potesse  _contenere_ più di quel che provava.

E fu in quel momento che capí che le cose stavano cambiando repentinamente e lui non avrebbe potuto cambiare il corso degli eventi nemmeno volendo.

 

♦♦♦

 

Fu durante un paio di cene dopo che Peter poté venire a conoscenza di cose un po’ più private riguardo a Tony. 

Zia May aveva iniziato a fare un sacco di domande e lui aveva risposto sempre con distacco, ma con gentilezza.

Si vedeva che aveva un debole per le donne belle, e zia May lo era davvero. Solo che a Peter, quel fatto, faceva un po’ storcere il naso e sebbene stesse cercando di convincersi che quel fastidio fosse per rispetto della donna, la verità era che si sentiva stupido a pensare che il motivo era quello di desiderare un po’ le stesse attenzioni da parte dell’uomo. Anzi, forse addirittura attenzioni maggiori.

Avevano parlato un sacco, nel corso di quei giorni ed era stato sempre istruttivo e divertente, ma Tony poi scappava sempre, con la solita scusa del «Un gemelli non riesce a stare nello stesso posto per troppo»,e Peter era quasi d’accordo, ma sapeva anche che quando lui stava bene con qualcuno, avrebbe quasi potuto passarci l'eternità.

«Non posso credere che tu sia scapolo, Tony. Insomma, avrai una serie di ammiratrici che aspettano solo il loro turno per stare con te! È impensabile», disse zia May, dopo che l’uomo aveva confessato, durante l'antipasto, che era single. 

Zia May sembrava aver rimuginato così tanto su quel fatto che alla fine della cena, durante il caffè, non era riuscita a trattenere il suo stupore.

Tony scoppiò a ridere, col suo portamento sempre così calcolato e contenuto. Poi sorseggiò del caffè.

Peter lo guardò quasi ipnotizzato, mentre quello arricciava le labbra per potersi togliere quel rimasuglio di crema. E aprì leggermente la bocca, stupito da quanto certi dettagli potessero colpire e fare male al cuore.

Tanto quanto sentirlo parlare d’amore.

«Non per scelta, dopotutto. Avrei dovuto sposarmi, l’anno prossimo. Lei… ha chiesto una pausa. Una pausa che sta durando da quasi un anno, ormai», rispose, e non sembrava così sconvolto dalla cosa sebbene Peter avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco che in quegli occhi castani si era insediata una piccola velatura di tristezza. «È per questo che sono qui, fuori dal mondo. Per… lasciare che il corso degli eventi vada per la sua strada e tornare con delle risposte. È come una sorta di limbo, stare qui. Io e i Parker, non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio per riposare la mente», rispose Tony, allargando il suo sorriso quando zia May e zio Ben si guardarono, spiazzati, forse anche in imbarazzo per aver tirato fuori quel discorso.

Difatti la donna gli prese la mano e Stark dava davvero l’idea di non amare molto il contatto fisico ma non disse nulla e nemmeno si scansò.

Solo voleva continuare a dare a vedere che non era triste e forse non lo era davvero.

«Vado… a prendere del ciambellone», disse Peter, improvvisamente indicando dietro di sé con il pollice, incapace di continuare a guardare quella scena innaturale tra uno sconosciuto e i suoi zii, che avevano la pretesa di capire Tony ma non capivano un bel niente.

Si sentì stupido per un attimo, ma la reazione dei tre gli fece subito cambiare idea.

«Buona idea!», «Bravo, Peter», esclamarono i due zii, all’unisono, visibilmente sollevati che l’argomento si fosse spostato su qualcosa di diverso.

«Ti aiuto a tagliarlo», disse Tony, alzandosi in piedi lapidario e accostandosi a lui.

Peter alzò un sopracciglio mentre lo guardava compiere quell’azione e avrebbe voluto dirgli che era un ospite, che non c’era bisogno ma lesse nel suo sguardo la necessità di cambiare aria. 

_Gemelli_ , no? Non riescono a stare fermi per troppo tempo nello stesso posto. Ed era lo stesso motivo per cui anche lui stava cambiando aria, sebbene fosse quasi un tentativo codardo di uscire fuori da quella conversazione riguardo la vita sentimentale di Tony.

Annuì, e mentre raccoglieva alcune cose da portare via per sparecchiare, l’altro gli sembrò grato.

Raggiunsero la cucina, poco dopo. Peter sistemò alcune posate nel lavello e Tony buttò la plastica nel bidone, l'uomo poi si poggiò al piano della cucina con la schiena e sospirò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Mi dispiace per zia May. Le piace fare  _gossip_ , colpa anche di quelle stupide riviste che legge», si sentì di dire, capendo che era quello il motivo per cui l’uomo lo aveva seguito e il suo disagio. «Le piace scoprire segreti, ed è pessima a tenerne per sé. Ti chiedo di avere pazienza», gli disse voltandosi poi a guardarlo quando finí di sistemare.

Tony fece un gesto con la mano, come a dire di non preoccuparsi.

«Siamo qui, non c'è molto altro da fare che parlare e leggere. Intrattenere una conversazione sulla mia strampalata vita sentimentale di certo non è un peccato mortale», rispose, e Peter si sentì sollevato non tanto per la risposta quando per il velo di tristezza che aveva finalmente abbandonato gli occhi dall'uomo.

Si voltò verso il contenitore dei dolci e iniziò a tagliare il ciambellone.

«Tu? Non hai nessuno? Non hai una…  _fidanzatina?»,_ chiese Tony, improvvisamente, e per poco non si taglió un dito col coltello.

Fidanzata? Peter combatteva ogni giorno cercando di capire la propria sessualità e sebbene il suo migliore amico gli dicesse costantemente che per acquisire consapevolezza avrebbe dovuto provare, era troppo spaventato all’idea di deludere le persone o peggio, farle soffrire perché non gli era chiaro cosa gli piacesse e cosa no.

«Io non… ho tempo, e nemmeno ci ho mai pensato», mentí, ma ci aveva pensato eccome. Ci pensava sempre. Persino da quando aveva capito che un po’ Tony lo attirava, sia fisicamente che intellettualmente ma si passavano così tanti anni che solo contarli lo spaventava a morte. «Non conoscono molte persone, poi. La gente non ha molta voglia di passare del tempo con me, perché penso troppo alla scienza o a vedere film cult della cultura pop che nessuno conosce a parte me o gli attori che ne hanno fatto parte… Sempre che questi siano vivi, ovviamente», rise alla fine, cercando di alleggerire il peso di quell’affermazione e Tony non sembró divertito, anzi quasi il suo sguardo lo preoccupó.

«Hai diciotto anni, Peter. Davvero non hai mai pensato a… non so, uscire con qualcuno? I ragazzi della tua età fanno queste cose».

«I ragazzi della mia età fanno tante cose che io non faccio. Vanno in discoteca, fumano, bevono alcolici fino a stare male. Io penso a studiare, ad ampliare i miei orizzonti a guardare fino allo sfinimento Star Wars e elaborare teorie con il mio migliore amico. Sono… una specie di sfigato, penso si veda», rispose, riponendo i pezzi di ciambellone tagliato su un vassoio, riempiendo di briciole la cucina e maledicendosi del fatto che, ogni volta che provava a fare qualcosa senza creare guai, li creava comunque. Ci aveva messo cura, nel fare quell'azione eppure avrebbe comunque dovuto pulire.

«Lascia, faccio io», rispose Tony, prendono un panno e cominciando a raccogliere le briciole, «Non sei sfigato. Sei solo interessato ad altro. Un giorno ti verrà voglia di conoscere anche il mondo delle ragazze», sorrise l'uomo, con quella malizia che si rivolge di solito ai ragazzini di dodici anni, che infastidí Peter.

Ragazze? O ragazzi?  _O uomini più grandi di molti anni_ ? 

Si sentì un vero e proprio idiota sotto l'influenza di quei pensieri.

«Vedremo», rispose, cercando di ricambiare con un sorriso meno mellifluo e più maturo, ma aveva la mascella serrata e sapeva che questo non avrebbe comportato qualcosa di meglio che una smorfia, che Tony sembrò notare ma di cui fece palesemente finta di nulla e tornarono in giardino, accolti da zia May e zio Ben con un certo entusiasmo e impazienza.

Peter smise di guardarlo, quando Tony si sedette ma la cosa non fu ricambiata e l’uomo, ogni tanto gli lanciava qualche sguardo strano a tratti preoccupato, mentre gli zii continuavano a parlare di cose troppo ordinarie per essere interessanti.

E lui smise di ascoltare, troppo concentrato a cercare di ignorare la realtà dei fatti e si sentì in trappola.

 

 

  
 

**Angolo delle curiosità partorite dalla mente malata di Miryel:**  
Giusto un paio di appunti poi vi lascio in pace, promesso XD  
1\. PERCHE' HO SCELTO PER ENTRAMBI IL SEGNO DEI GEMELLI? Semplice: Tony Stark è nato il 29 Maggio, quindi è di quel segno zodiacale (perciò Canon, statece u.u) e Peter Parker da quanto ne so non ha una data stabilita, così ho voluto fare un po' la fangirl della situazione e siccome Tom Holland è nato il 1 Giugno e quindi è dei Gemelli anche lui, ho deciso di creare questo mio Headcanon. Oltretutto il personaggio di Peter Parker è sempre bene o male associato a quel segno. (Fun Fact che non importa a nessuno: sono dei Gemelli pure io, LOLLE). Spero che questa mia iniziativa fangirlesca sia stata apprezzata.  
2\. Zia May che non sa tenere segreti è un ironico tributo a Tom Holland che, appunto, non si sa tenere uno spoiler che sia uno... ma questo lo sappiamo tutti, ormai.  
3\. Peter Quill: da quando ho visto Infinity War ho pensato che i due Peter potrebbero davvero andare d'accordo e mi sono fatta un sacco di Headcanon tanto che grazie a questa cosa della loro amicizia ho finito per sviluppare tantissime altre cose su questo fandom che spero di scrivere. Altra curiosità: penso che Peter Quill, Peter Parker e Shuri la principessa di Wakanda potrebbero essere un trio davvero molto affiatato e non mi dispiacerebbe scrivere su di loro. Ah, ovviamente shippo da morire Gamora e Peter Quill, ma mi sto dilungando.  
Alla prossima, gente di mare *___*   
Miry  
 


	3. Capitolo III

  * Sul gruppo Facebook: **Il Giardino di EFP**  è stato dato un test a risposta multipla, dove la maggioranza di  **x**  risposte comportava un pacchetto specifico contenente dei Prompt ispitati a film/libri. Io, che sono tipo parte integrante del mondo angst ho avuto il pacchetto malinconico e tra i film/libri a cui ispirarsi c'era Call me By Your Name (chiamami con il tuo nome) e siccome volevo scrivere una Starker a capitoli da troppo, ne ho approfittato per farlo (and i regret nothing). I presupposti c'erano tutti: due persone, con una differenza di età, con due caratteri opposti, due geni, due adorabili dorkettini e... nulla, l'aggiornamento sarà settimanale, la  **domenica**. Sperando che questa mia piccola e umile opera vi piaccia, vi auguro buona lettura e se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
  * **P.s** : il disegno nel banner è mio; siccome ero ispirata ho deciso di farmelo da sola, spero vi piaccia XD se vi va seguitemi anche su >[Tumblr](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/)<, dove ogni tanto pubblico cose, faccende yaoi per lo più. ♥♥♥
  * **Conteggio parole:**  2722
  * Il titolo è ispirato ad una canzone dei Led Zeppelin: "Fool In The Rain", che è bellissima ma sono i Led Zeppelin quindi non serve nemmeno tessere le loro lodi (e invece sì, amateli ç_ç)



  
  


****  
Fools In The Rain  
  
  
 

**Capitolo III.**

 

Erano passati altri due giorni dalla loro chiacchierata in cucina, e Peter aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non restare solo con Tony.

Non aveva paura di chissà cosa, ma non gli piaceva l’idea di provare interesse per qualcuno così grande, soprattutto uno come lui, che ogni tanto gli faceva domande sul perché non se ne andava fuori in paese a conoscere gente o a fare una passeggiata, invece di passare quasi tutto il tempo a leggere e studiare. 

Peter rispondeva sempre che, una volta trovato il momento giusto per prendersi una pausa, lo avrebbe fatto. C’era tempo. Ancora un mese.

«Dov'è il libro di Algebra?», chiese Tony, deridendolo di nuovo, quando lo vide steso su un telo da mare in giardino, intento a leggere un altro tipo di libro.

«Finito. Darò un ripasso nei prossimi giorni, ora mi dedico ad altro», rispose, senza però guardarlo, continuando a farsi baciare dalla flebile luce del sole e dal leggero venticello che odorava di pioggia. Le nuvole nere erano lontane, ma Peter sapeva che presto avrebbe iniziato a piovere e avrebbe detto addio alla sua solitudine rilassante.

Tony gli rubò il piccolo libricino, e lui per riflesso incondizionato si alzò a sedere sul telo, a gambe incrociate, mentre l’uomo si piegava e si poggiava sui talloni.

«Patente di guida?», chiese, stupito.

«Oh, beh… è solo un tentativo! Vorrei… provare a prenderla! Non posso mobilitare sempre zio Ben per qualunque cosa», esclamò Peter, cercando di riprendere l’oggetto dalle mani dell'uomo e quello si scansò, sedendosi di peso accanto a lui e facendosi spazio con una piccola spinta della spalla. 

La pelle di Tony e la sua entrarono in contatto per qualche secondo, e Peter si sentì avvampare.

E si sentì anche stupido per aver reagito senza un minimo di controllo.

«Cavolo, come cambiano le cose in pochi anni. Ai miei tempi era tutto diverso», commentó Stark, sfogliando velocemente il libricino con una certa luce infantile negli occhi.

«Zio Ben dice che ogni anno aggiungono _cose_. Stare al passo con i tempi è davvero difficile», sorrise leggermente e avrebbe tanto voluto alzarsi, scappare via.

Era spaventato dalle sensazioni che l'uomo era in grado di fargli provare, anche se quel calore e senso di impazienza erano quasi piacevoli.

In totale contrasto con i suoi pensieri, Tony alzò gli occhi verso il cielo e sbuffò poi chiuse il libro e lo lanciò sul prato, prima di alzarsi e guardarlo.

«Sta per piovere. Mi faccio una nuotata in piscina prima che inizi e dovresti farlo anche tu».

«No, non credo sia una buona idea», rispose Peter, sbuffando divertito, mentre sentiva il leggero vento alzarsi e che presto avrebbe portato quei nuvoloni neri proprio sulle loro teste.

Tony sospirò: «Andiamo, Peter! Non puoi passare tutta l’estate a studiare, dedica anche un po’ di tempo a te».

«Questo è dedicare del tempo a me. Amo studiare, amo leggere, voglio essere preparato e sinceramente tra poco cadrà giù il mondo, perciò…», si interruppe, convinto di aver già adeguatamente espresso quel concetto, recuperando il libro di scuola guida e alzando le spalle, cercando di sorridere, di far vedere che, malgrado l’apatia che sentiva quei giorni velata di una terribile malinconia e attesa che le vacanze finissero, stava bene.

«Non ti sto chiedendo di andare chissà dove, ti sto invitando a farti una nuotata in piscina. Dovresti iniziare ad imparare a lasciarti andare un po’ di più, o rimarrai fossilizzato per sempre in questo loop fatto di studio e solitudine», gli disse Tony, tendendogli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi; un vero gemelli, uno che non demorde di fronte al primo  _no_ ma che al terzo sa di dover vivere e lasciar vivere e fu di questo che Peter ebbe paura.

Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di no, ancora una volta? Avrebbe dovuto accettare, dargli la mano e seguirlo? Non voleva conoscere quella novità. Non si aspettava chissà che, ma ogni giorno quel rapporto cambiava un po’ di più e se Peter stava iniziando ad abituarsi senza aver paura di ciò che provava, iniziava ad essere terrorizzato all’idea di volere che l’altro ricambiasse.

Era un pensiero troppo egoista per contenerlo in un cuore piccolo come il suo.

«Tony…», mormorò, come a volergli dire  _non farmi scegliere, ti prego. Non farmi… male._

Persino chiamarlo per nome, dopo che gli aveva detto di farlo almeno una decina di volte, era diventata normale routine e quell’uomo dopo due settimane se ne sarebbe andato, dimenticando per sempre i Parker e il loro buffo e goffo nipote.

«Come vuoi», esordì l’uomo, visibilmente deluso da quel fatto e ritraendo la mano, si voltò. «Se cambi idea, sai dove trovarmi».

Una scelta libera, quindi? Poteva andare senza che lui ne fosse contrario? Poteva godere di ancora qualche minuto per cercare di togliersi di dosso tutte quelle preoccupazioni?

Perché non era per lo studio, che Peter non stava andando… e lo sapeva bene, che non era così.

Non era davvero così devoto, sapeva quando fermarsi, eppure in quella settimana passata con Tony Stark, studiare era diventato l’unico modo per smettere di pensare.

Si sdraiò di nuovo sul telo e si coprì la faccia con le mani, frustrato. Mugugnò versi incomprensibili e, imprecando, infine si alzò.

Sapeva che avrebbe perso il coraggio, strada facendo per quello quando arrivò non perse tempo a tuffarsi, prendendo la rincorsa dal prato e facendo una capriola in acqua che fece urlare di stupore Tony.

«Uho! Ehi, dove hai imparato a fare quella cosa?», gli disse l’uomo, quando lui riemerse dall’acqua tirandosi indietro i capelli bagnati. «Non farlo mai più, mi hai spaventato!».

Gli occhi nocciola di Tony brillavano divertiti e Peter si chiese perché era così difficile non lasciarsi andare a guardarli per sempre.

«Lo faccio da quando ero piccolo! Zia May ha provato a proibirmelo, dicendo che potrei rompermi la spina dorsale e rimanere paralizzato, ma quando sono diventato un po’ più grande ha smesso di avvisarmi. Ci ha rinunciato, credo», rise leggermente, sentendo per un attimo un calore nelle dita e nel petto quando si rese conto di aver appena lasciato andare le parole come il vento, per la prima volta da quando aveva conosciuto quell’uomo.

Tony rise: «Chi l’avrebbe detto che il giovane Parker è capace di disubbidire alla sua avvenente zia».

Peter non era più infastidito dalle battute che faceva sulla bellezza della zia; sapeva che erano complimenti puramente fisici ma che la donna era troppo nella norma per potergli piacere e in più Tony sembrava un tipo fedele che non andava dietro alle persone già impegnate.

E zia May amava troppo zio Ben per lasciarsi affascinare.

«A volte lo faccio», rispose, alzando le spalle, mentre iniziava a muoversi in acqua, «E non sai quanto mi sento in colpa, dopo», ammise in tono confidenziale.

«Da quel che ho visto, posso immaginarlo!», rise ancora Tony, poi gli si avvicinò e guardò il cielo, «Peccato si stia mettendo in questo modo. Speriamo non piova tutta la settimana», sbuffò, poi si tuffò sparendo sott’acqua e Peter si chiese perché certe volte avesse così bisogno di distaccarsi; anche per poco.

Lo faceva sempre, anche quando erano in cucina a sistemare o quando parlavano seduti al tavolino del giardino dopo il caffé o quando lo raggiungeva dovunque fosse per chiacchierare e poi trovava una scusa per isolarsi cinque minuti.

Sembrava quasi che necessitasse di un reset, che non era abituato a certi legami che in qualche modo gli ricordavano troppo la donna che lo aveva spaccato in due e Tony Stark sembrava come un recipiente di emozioni contrastanti, a volte troppo forti per essere contenute tutte insieme.

Peter sapeva che cosa significava e lui non aveva mai avuto bisogno di scappare fisicamente, lo faceva con la mente, fingendo di immergersi nello studio solo perché nessuno lo disturbava mai quando lo faceva. 

Tutti a parte Tony.

L’uomo riemerse dall’acqua e si avvicinò di nuovo, poi rise ancora e fu l’ennesima freccia nel cuore di Peter: «Sei entrato in acqua per rimanere fermo come una bella statuina», constatò.

«Mi dispiace se non sono di compagnia», rispose, alzando un sopracciglio e fingendosi indignato ma gli riusciva sempre così male che dovette arrendersi e rise anche lui, prima che l’uomo gli posasse malamente le mani sulle spalle, forti e possenti, tirandolo giù sott’acqua senza che lui se lo aspettasse.

Si sbracciò un po’, prima di riemergere di nuovo, prendendo una lunga e rumorosa boccata d’aria, infastidito dal fatto che aveva bevuto più acqua di quanta avrebbe dovuto. Tossì leggermente e, senza riuscire a trattenersi, imprecò.

« _Cazzo_ !», esclamò, mentre stringeva gli occhi che gli stavano bruciando dopo che li aveva tenuti aperti per troppo tempo sotto l’acqua.

«Ehi! Linguaggio, giovanotto!», lo redarguì Tony, visibilmente stupito da quella sua uscita ma estremamente divertito dalla reazione e Peter non poté fare a meno di tirargli dell’acqua addosso.

« _Linguaggio_ ? Per poco non soffocavo!», disse, schizzandolo ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora.

E Tony ricambiò, ridendo, insultandolo in modo infantile, in un modo tanto genuino quanto terrificante, come se quel muro tra di loro, ormai sottile e fragile, si fosse appena crepato.

Come se quei gesti così stupidi fossero in realtà un enorme passo sui gradini allegorici di una relazione confusa.

Peter sentiva che non c’era solo complicità, e non c’era solo sintonia ma c’era altro e avrebbe voluto sapere con tutto se stesso se anche per Tony era la stessa cosa.

Poi la pioggia iniziò a cadere dal cielo. 

Picchiettanti goccioline gli tamburellarono la fronte e le spalle che uscivano dal pelo dell'acqua. L’aria si era rinfrescata, ma era piacevole sebbene tutti i colori che avevano accompagnato quel gioco infantile si erano spenti nel grigiume di un cielo terso.

Il tempo sembrò fermarsi, scandito da ogni goccia che batteva senza ritmo sull’acqua e sui loro corpi ora immobili.

C’era questa necessità di voler uscire, di mettersi al riparo, ma Peter quasi sapeva di non poter trovare un posto più sicuro di quello quando Tony gli strinse con delicatezza le dita intorno alle spalle e gli si avvicinò con una lentezza sorprendentemente rilassante.

Peter allungò il collo, sentì le labbra sporgersi come a voler richiedere un bacio senza troppa paura di farlo. 

Sentì una goccia bagnargli la bocca, poi un’altra la punta del naso e poi la pioggia scrosciante li inondó completamente, e la violenza con la quale si era scagliata contro di loro non minó quel momento nemmeno per sbaglio.

Tony abbandonó una delle sue spalle, alzando la stessa mano per passargliela tra i capelli bagnati, troppo corti per poterne sentire le falangi attraversare le ciocche ma Peter rabbrividì lo stesso. 

Si sentì così inerme ma allo stesso tempo emozionato e iperattivo; il cuore batteva così forte che il respiro gli si mozzó in gola e quando le labbra di Tony furono troppo vicine, si lasciò sfuggire un rantolo dalla bocca che, nella sua mente ormai svuotata da ogni pensiero, gli fece attraversare un piccolo moto di vergogna e si sentì arrossire, sulla punta degli zigomi e quella delle orecchie.

L’uomo gli definí il profilo con la punta del naso, inclinando la testa da un lato e quando alzò gli occhi sui suoi, Peter non riuscì a sostenerli e chiuse i propri, alzando le spalle mentre prendeva un lungo e silenzioso respiro. 

Ogni attimo era solenne, ma stava durando troppo a lungo.

Peter avrebbe voluto quel bacio tanto quanto avrebbe voluto che accadesse subito, e Tony aspettava, forse per rispetto, forse perché sapeva che era il suo primo contatto con labbra sconosciute o forse perché quell’uomo aveva un po' la pretesa di dominare sugli altri, e farsi desiderare.

E se quello era l’intento ci stava riuscendo.

Una scarica elettrica lungo la spina dorsale lo percosse e rabbrividì di nuovo.

L’acqua della piscina era gelida, la pioggia sporca e quasi fastidiosa quando gli entrava negli occhi, ma le labbra di Tony erano un pizzico impercettibile sopra le sue, e sebbene fosse un contatto quasi immaginario, fu un'onda d’urto. Un’atomica nel suo cuore e nella sua testa.

Cuore e ragione si fusero, lasciando spazio solo al desiderio di andare avanti, di superare quello step che sembrava quasi un test. Come una prova antiallergica, come se Peter potesse essere intollerante a quel contatto. 

Che stupido, quando pensava a certe cose. Persino in quel momento.

«Avevo ragione», sbottò Tony, ancora troppo vicino. Così tanto che le perle di pioggia sulle sue sopracciglia folte sembravano enormi. «Sei confuso», e si scansò.

Cosa?

_Cosa?._

Peter sbarrò gli occhi, e il tempo tornó a scorrere intorno a lui come se si fosse aperto un portale dimensionale, come se si fosse creato un paradosso temporale e si sentì stupido. Stupido. Stupido.

_Stupido!._

«C-cosa?», chiese, balbettando, mentre Tony si allontanava ancora con il viso indurito da una strana espressione di disappunto e quasi di rabbia.

«Confuso. Credevi che non me ne fossi accorto?», rispose l’uomo, la pioggia a fare da muro tra di loro, come una cascata. Come un vetro. Come la pantomima ridicola di un arrogante sentimento di distacco.

_Non c'è distacco. Non c’era distacco!_ , pensó Peter, sentendo tutta la tensione crollargli addosso.  _Te ne sei accorto perché io ho lasciato che succedesse!,_ continuò nella sua testa, sentendosi un idiota a non avere il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia.

«Pazzesco, Peter», commentò l’uomo, facendo un suono schioccante con la lingua che fece scattare nella sua testa un moto di rabbia che non credeva di poter provare nemmeno lontanamente e quando Tony uscì dall’acqua, recuperando la sua maglietta e le sue infradito, lo seguì a ruota abbandonando la piscina con un gesto svelto, facendosi leva sul bordo rischiando di scivolare.

«Tu… che cosa volevi dimostrare?» , gli chiese, e un tuono forte rimbombó nell’aria, stordendolo ma non lo fermò.

«Ti ho visto… come mi guardi, come mi eviti, come cerchi di sorprendermi. Ci sei riuscito, mi hai sorpreso, ma non nel senso che speri tu», rispose l'uomo e gli lanciò la sua maglietta, quella che anche lui aveva abbandonato, pesante per colpa della pioggia che l'aveva caricata d’acqua.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, isterico. Si sentiva stupido. Ancora stupido. 

Un idiota, un ragazzino, un demente sotto l'incantesimo di un uomo affascinante fin troppo consapevole. 

Si sentiva tutto, fuorché confuso. 

«Hai cercato di baciarmi», constató, immobile, mentre l’altro sembrava solo desideroso di andare via.

«E tu non ti sei spostato. Lo volevi. Sei confuso, e non posso darti quello che cerchi, Peter. Per me non è lo stesso», disse ancora l’uomo, ormai cercando il distacco che non era più in grado di trovare e si leggeva persino col muro d’acqua della pioggia che non credeva nemmeno un po’ a quelle parole. «Ora rientra e asciugati o ti prenderà un colpo», continuò e senza aspettare oltre se ne andò, sparendo dietro ai cespugli che dividevano l’area della piscina con quella del giardino che dava all’entrata.

Peter sentì in lontananza la porta chiudersi con un certo tonfo sordo che fu l’ultimo suono che risveglió la sua testa.

Non voleva consapevolezzare. Voleva _sparire_ , sotterrarsi e non emerge più fino alla fine dell’estate e cancellare per sempre Tony Stark e la sua arroganza, il suo continuo tentativo di fargli da maestro di vita di cui Peter non aveva bisogno. 

C’era zio Ben per quello, c’era zia May, c’era Peter Quill, c’era il Professor Steve Rogers di matematica, Bruce Banner del laboratorio di chimica. 

Non c'era Tony Stark, in quel gruppo di persone che ammirava. Non voleva ammirarlo, voleva  _condividere._ Voleva  _equità_ .

Non avrebbe mai avuto niente del genere e ora lo sapeva bene, e siccome era dei _gemelli_ si rassegnò subito, sentendosi ancora più idiota dopo aver pensato ancora al fatto che, quel comportamento, era per forza dovuto al suo segno zodiacale. 

Doveva smetterla di pensarla così, perché era Tony che gli aveva messo in testa certe _stronzate_ , e non voleva condividere con lui nemmeno quei pensieri.

Si passò le mani tra i capelli, mentre la pioggia insisteva a non volergli dare un minimo di tregua e, rassegnato al suo destino e a quella terribile e infinita estate, rientrò in casa.

  
  
 

  
 


	4. Capitolo IV

 

 

  * Sul gruppo Facebook: **Il Giardino di EFP**  è stato dato un test a risposta multipla, dove la maggioranza di  **x**  risposte comportava un pacchetto specifico contenente dei Prompt ispitati a film/libri. Io, che sono tipo parte integrante del mondo angst ho avuto il pacchetto malinconico e tra i film/libri a cui ispirarsi c'era Call me By Your Name (chiamami con il tuo nome) e siccome volevo scrivere una Starker a capitoli da troppo, ne ho approfittato per farlo (and i regret nothing). I presupposti c'erano tutti: due persone, con una differenza di età, con due caratteri opposti, due geni, due adorabili dorkettini e... nulla, l'aggiornamento sarà settimanale, la  **domenica**. Sperando che questa mia piccola e umile opera vi piaccia, vi auguro buona lettura e se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
  * **P.s** : il disegno nel banner è mio; siccome ero ispirata ho deciso di farmelo da sola, spero vi piaccia XD se vi va seguitemi anche su >[Tumblr<](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/), dove ogni tanto pubblico cose, faccende yaoi per lo più. ♥♥♥
  * **Conteggio parole:**  2854
  * Il titolo è ispirato ad una canzone dei Led Zeppelin: "Fool In The Rain", che è bellissima ma sono i Led Zeppelin quindi non serve nemmeno tessere le loro lodi (e invece sì, amateli ç_ç)



  
  


****  
Fools In The Rain  
  
  
  
 

**Capitolo IV.**  
  
  
Peter lo evitò in tutto e per tutto. Non aveva alcuna voglia né di incrociare il suo sguardo, né di sentire il suo odiosissimo e buonissimo profumo, né di ascoltare la sua voce e nemmeno la sua risata dannatamente finta che stava rivolgendo a zia May, ora tutta emozionata a raccontare quella volta che zio Ben aveva dimenticato di andarlo a prendere a scuola e lui era rimasto sotto la pioggia, bagnato come un pulcino e la risposta di Tony fu ancora più odiosa, dopo quel racconto.

«Adorabile».

_Adorabile_ ? Già, esattamente quello che Peter avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire dopo quello che era successo e, senza dire nulla e sospirando, si alzò dal divano per andarsene dal salotto, dove si erano riuniti in attesa della cena siccome fuori ancora pioveva a dirotto.

Insofferenza. Ecco cosa provava. Rabbia, frustrazione ma soprattutto insofferenza. Era un’agonia terribilmente inconcepibile.

Doveva fingere che non era successo nulla e non per lui o per Tony ma per zia May e zio Ben. Non gli piaceva dare di matto quando c'erano loro nei paraggi perché se lui dava di matto anche loro poi davano di matto, e odiava quando succedeva.

«Peter?», lo chiamò zia May, smettendo di ridere quando nell'ilarità generale lui aveva rotto quell’atmosfera alzandosi.

«Torno subito», rispose, rendendosi conto di averlo fatto con nessuna intonazione di voce e per rimediare cercò di sorridere in direzione della zia.

«Stai bene? Sei pallido», chiese zio Ben, poi si alzò e si avvicinò.

Peter ebbe il fastidioso istinto di scansarsi, ma non voleva farlo e fu contento di essere riuscito a restare esattamente dov’era quando gli posò una mano sulla fronte.

«Sì, sì. Ho mal di testa e… ho bisogno di stendermi un minuto», rispose e Tony lo guardò ma non riuscì a ricambiare lo sguardo. Sapeva che aveva qualcosa da dire, ma che non lo avrebbe detto in quel frangente e lui non aveva tutto questo interesse nell'ascoltare le sue…  _scuse_ ? O magari le sue  _ragioni_ ? Non poteva mai sapere cosa frullava per la testa di quell’uomo.

«Misurati la febbre. Avete preso un bel po’ d’acqua tu e Tony, questo pomeriggio», si raccomandò zio Ben, lanciando un’occhiata a Stark che si esibí in una piccola risata finta.

«È stata piuttosto imprevista», rispose l’uomo poco dopo, aggiungendo con una punta di dolcezza che fu quasi uno stridere contro un vetro: «Vero, Peter?».

«Vero», rispose lui, lapidario, lanciandogli giusto uno sguardo fugace perché voleva solo andarsene. Voleva solo smettere di averlo vicino, di sentire la sua presenza distante dopo averlo avuto a due centimetri dalle sue labbra.

Poteva ancora sentire le sue mani sulle spalle che lo accarezzavano con una dolcezza sconfinata.

«Vai pure, Peter», sorrise zio Ben, pizzicandogli la guancia con l'indice e il medio con quel suo modo di fare sempre così protettivo e premuroso che lo faceva sentire sempre fortunato, malgrado non avesse più i genitori.

Annuì, ricambiando quel sorriso: «A dopo», disse e voltandosi alzò gli occhi al cielo quando Tony, in un tono addolcito che non gli si addiceva, lo salutò.

«A dopo», disse l’uomo e lui evitò di votarsi o sapeva che avrebbe dato di matto per davvero, sta volta.  
  
 

♦♦♦  
 

 

Non voleva mangiare, non voleva parlare, non voleva nemmeno alzarsi dal letto sulla quale si era appoggiato da qualche minuto.

Soprattutto però, non voleva vedere Tony.

Era ovvio che nessuno al mondo poteva giustificare un gesto come quello spacciandolo per una  _prova,_ ed era questo che faceva più rabbia a Peter.

Non era stupido, sapeva che se aveva provato a baciarlo, a cancellare la distanza tra le loro labbra, non era di certo per scoprire i suoi sentimenti e infine scansarlo e canzonarlo. Nessuno faceva cose così, nemmeno Tony Stark e per questo si sentì l’unico dei due ad essersi esposto e l'unico dei due ad aver perso la faccia con quell’exploit.

Tony no.

Decantava il fatto di condividere lo stesso segno zodiacale ma di certo non  condividevano la stessa fragilità, lo stesso modo di provare emozioni.

La stessa  _umanità._

Si infilò la felpa. Quella enorme, rovinata e con le maniche troppo lunghe e si alzò il cappuccio sulla testa.

Ecco, era di nuovo nel suo  _rifugio_ immaginario e non succedeva da troppo. Aveva quasi sperato non avrebbe più necessitato di nascondersi e invece...

Zia May era passata già una volta a chiamarlo e lui si era premurato di risponderle gentilmente che non aveva fame.

Incrociò le braccia al petto, sbuffando e grugnendo, sentendosi sempre più stupido ogni volta che pensava all’esatto momento in cui le labbra di Tony erano state a  _tanto così_ dalle sue. Sentiva un senso di vergogna e oscurità solo al pensiero e, infine, si buttò pancia in giù sul materasso con la sola voglia di sparire per sempre.

Non aveva idea di come avrebbe affrontato l'uomo ma non poteva passare tutta l’estate ad evitarlo.  
 

  
♦♦♦

  


Sgattaioló fuori di casa, incapace di dormire e di riposare ed erano quasi le due del mattino. Non aveva pranzato, non aveva nemmeno cenato. Aveva solo… aspettato e non sapeva stabilire cosa. Lo stomaco talmente un groviglio di emozioni e delusione che non gli aveva permesso di chiudere nemmeno gli occhi.

Ogni volta che lo faceva rivedeva quella scena, nitida come nemmeno la pioggia aveva permesso e se si impegnava poteva anche percepire il debole tocco delle labbra di Tony sulle sue.

Scosse la testa, il cappuccio gli cadde e se lo rimise in testa sbuffando e guardandosi intorno, mentre prendeva il vialetto di casa ed entrava nell'area della piscina, e si fermava a fissarla, con le mani nelle tasche allargate dal tempo.

Quella felpa avrebbe dovuto buttarla tempo prima, ma in qualche modo amava quel suo modo di essersi rovinata. La rendeva paurosamente affascinante. 

Molto più di quanto lo sarebbe potuta essere una felpa nuova.

Sospirò e si tolse le ciabattee si sedette a bordo piscina. Infilò i piedi a mollo, arrotolando un po’ i pantaloncini. L’acqua era gelida, gli diede un po’ fastidio, ma aveva quasi bisogno di quel contatto per darsi una scarica, una scossa.

Si strinse di più nelle spalle, mentre quel lieve gelo estivo gli accarezza la faccia di tanto in tanto, muovendo le foglie, armonizzando quel momento di confusione col suono della boscaglia in movimento e le piccole onde che s'infrangevano alle pareti della piscina.

Aveva smesso di piovere da un’oretta e ne fu felice, sebbene alzando la testa non poteva vedere altro che nuvole sfumate dalla timida luce di una luna piena semicoperta.

Si sentiva un po’ come quella luna: sovrastato e debole. Avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio di prendere Tony e dirgli cosa pensava di lui; che, malgrado ne fosse in qualche modo infatuato, lo odiava.

Mosse i piedi nell’acqua, nel tentativo di scaldare un po’ il sangue e rilassarsi, ma era talmente difficile solo il concetto di riuscirci che non poté fare altro che sbuffare di nuovo.

Trasalì all’improvviso, quando una luce biancastra gli si piantò sugli occhi e, proteggendosi con una mano per vedere da dove venisse, alzò le pupille al cielo e sbuffò scocciato quando riconobbe una figura poco lontana.

«Ti ho visto dalla finestra», disse Tony, prima che lui potesse chiedergli come faceva a sapere che era lì, anche se era straconvinto di non volerlo nemmeno sapere.

Quello abbassò la piccola torcia che aveva acceso, attaccata ad un mazzo di chiavi, probabilmente quelle della sua auto e si avvicinò con una calma che quasi infastidí Peter.

«Che vuoi?», gli chiese, sentendosi dannatamente infantile.

«Lo sai che cosa voglio», rispose Tony. 

Peter si voltò a guardarlo, sapendo che non avrebbe continuato. Tony non era tipo da chiedere scusa e non perché non voleva ma piuttosto perché non ci riusciva. Troppo orgoglio coltivato negli anni; così tanto che lo aveva reso quasi immune al dolore e incapace di usare le parole con il giusto peso.

«Vorrei sentirtelo dire», ammise, sapendo forse di averlo già perdonato siccome si conosceva troppo bene, era convinto già che sarebbe successo in un battito di ciglia.

Tony si esibí in una breve risata senza entusiasmo. Le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloncini e un maglione ingrigito che sembrava quasi aver preso all’ultimo prima di partire, giusto per sicurezza.

Si avvicinò e si sedette, infilando anche lui i piedi nell’acqua e rabbrividendo.

Peter avrebbe quasi voluto ridere. Era certo che non si aspettasse un’acqua tanto gelida.

L’uomo imprecò, poi quando si abituó alla temperatura si voltò a guardarlo, incrociando le mani tra di loro.

«Sono un idiota senza cuore, incapace di immedesimarsi nei sentimenti altrui e un arrogante del cazzo», rispose.

«Dimmi qualcosa che già non so… che vuoi chiedermi scusa, tipo», rispose Peter quasi divertito da quel modo poco carino che Tony aveva usato per apostrofarsi, così dannatamente veritiero.

«Sei un arrogante del cazzo anche tu», rispose Tony, visibilmente più tranquillo forse per quella battuta che aveva fatto, poi sospirò, «ho fatto un grosso sbaglio, lo so. Non dovevo coinvolgerti in quel modo, non avrei nemmeno dovuto spingermi così in là», ammise e smise di guardarlo.

«No, non avresti dovuto, soprattutto per dimostrare qualcosa che per me era già abbastanza difficile da digerire senza che tu ci mettessi del tuo…», rispose Peter, poi sospirò contrariato.

«È stato istintivo e ho cercato la prima scusa che ho trovato per uscirne, quando mi sono reso conto che…  _ehi, sto per baciare un ragazzo di diciotto anni_ », disse Tony, cambiando tono di voce per imitarsi, cosa che in un’altra occasione avrebbe fatto ridere Peter perché aveva dato una pessima impressione di se stesso, ma si limitò solo a sorridere leggermente, poi sospirò.

«E che cosa ti ha frenato? Perché ci sarebbe qualcosa di sbagliato, se lo volevi?».

«Perché ho pensato avessi paura», rispose Tony e Peter sbuffò divertito da quella cosa. 

Alzò un sopracciglio e fece spallucce: «Io non avevo paura. Come hai potuto anche solo pensarlo?», disse, poi scosse la testa deluso da quelle continue bugie.

«No, non ne avevi… ma io sì», ammise ancora Tony, poi si nascose il viso tra le mani, visibilmente frustrato, lasciandosi andare ad un sonoro e lungo sospiro, «Non è semplice provare un interesse per qualcuno che ha meno della metà dei tuoi anni. Non è facile da accettare, Peter. Mi fa sentire…  _sbagliato_ », continuò spiazzandolo e per quanto la cosa non fosse esattamente di conforto, sapeva di provare lo stesso.

Non era mai stato attratto da nessuno in particolare, per quello vacillava sulla propria sessualità. A volte sentiva che il ragazzo del quarto anno che ogni tanto lo guardava poteva essere una potenziale cotta, ed era quasi certo di essere attratto dai ragazzi ma anche Shuri, l'amica d’infanzia di Peter Quill, era carina e interessante ed ecco che di nuovo si sentiva in trappola, non sapendo cosa gli piaceva e cosa no ed ora un uomo molto più grande di lui stava vivendo nella sua stessa confusione mentale e gli stava confidando di provare un interesse che lo metteva a disagio.

Paradossalmente aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe impazzito di fronte ad una  _dichiarazione_ , invece era rimasto calmo e quasi con la situazione sotto controllo, forse perché tra i due era quello che si stava facendo meno problemi e, alla fine, se non fosse stato per quel quasi bacio, probabilmente la sua attrazione per Tony Stark sarebbe rimasta nascosta per sempre e presto dimenticata.

«Cosa c'è di sbagliato, esattamente?», chiese, dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio.

«Che potresti seriamente essere mio figlio, che sono ospite a casa dei tuoi zii che ti adorano e ti vogliono al sicuro, che il tuo continuo tentativo di dimostrare che non sei un ragazzino ha funzionato a tal punto da aver reso l'età che ci separa completamente marginale».

«È colpa mia, perciò», constató Peter, sbuffando di nuovo e calciando l’acqua istintivamente.

«No. Non è colpa di nessuno», rispose Tony, poi guardó l’orologio ma sembrò più un gesto di distrazione. «Peter, ci sono delle cose che nemmeno uno  _stronzo_ come me può evitare. Quando qualcuno ti attira così tanto da confonderti le idee diventa difficile persino ragionare in modo coerente e tu… tu mi fai sentire così. Mi fai sentire come se non mi conoscessi così bene come credevo. È una cosa affascinante e allo stesso tempo terrificante».

«Quindi? Che si fa?», chiese Peter, mentre una nuova ondata silenziosa aveva separato i loro mondi chiudendoli in pensieri troppo difficili da accettare.

Si voltò a guardarlo e Tony fece lo stesso. Le loro iridi castane si incontrarono, dimostrando che anche certi gesti come un semplice incrocio di sguardi poteva essere risolutivo.

Come se alla domanda di Peter si fosse già trovata una risposta e che fosse chiara dal principio.

«Sono spaventato. Lo sei anche tu, ma stai dimostrando di essere decisamente più maturo di me, sotto questo punto di vista», sospirò ancora Tony e Peter era convinto che fosse più maturo di lui in moltissime altre circostanze e difatti rise quando aggiunse: «Okay, lo sei sotto  _ogni_ punto di vista, in realtà».

Risero.

Quella piccola azione sciolse un po’ l’atmosfera e quando si spense, lentamente perdendosi nella notte che ancora minacciava pioggia e tempesta, scese il silenzio.

Peter si tirò giù il cappuccio. Non aveva più bisogno del suo nascondiglio. 

Ogni cosa era stata messa a nudo e sebbene non ci fossero altri segreti o novità, c’era qualcosa ancora che tirava quelle sensazioni verso un baratro inesorabile.

«L’umidità ti arriccia i capelli», constató Tony, con la fronte corrugata, mentre con una mano andava ad arruffargli la testa castana e lui si sentiva arrossire leggermente per quel contatto.

«Abbastanza. Ho… dei capelli piuttosto indomabili», sorrise leggermente, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da quelli di Tony che, dopo aver smesso di spettinarlo usò quella stessa mano per accarezzargli una guancia, racchiudendola nella mano morbida e grande.

Peter chiuse gli occhi, assecondando quel movimento con la testa godendosi la carezza infinitamente dolce che stava ricevendo.

Non c’era acqua stavolta a dividerli, non c’era la minaccia di pioggia, non c’era paura sebbene ne avessero parlato fino a quel momento e non c’era nemmeno la possibilità di pentirsi. 

Sembrava più semplice, ora ma allo stesso tempo non lo era per niente.

Tony avvicinò il viso al suo. Gli prese anche l’altra guancia con la mano che gli era rimasta libera e gli baciò leggermente uno zigomo. Quel tocco ebbe il potere di risvegliarlo da un sogno e allo stesso tempo di lasciarlo sprofondare in terre lontane e odori piacevoli.

Schiuse le labbra, e gli occhi. Percorse il suo profilo osservando ogni singola imperfezione della sua pelle, ogni neo, ogni cicatrice della barba, ogni pelo bianco che spuntava dai capelli, fermandosi alle sue ciglia folte e lunghe come quelle di un ragazzino.

Era così vicino che poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo, molto più di quell’aria gelida che lo stava carezzando, sulle labbra.

Ci volle solo una supplica, palesata con gli occhi e infine il momento arrivò, e fu un agglomerato di sensazioni e colori.

Era sparito il freddo, ma le mani di Peter tremavano per quell’attesa ormai finita che lo aveva logorato fino a quel momento.

Si lasciò andare come in un sonno improvviso, le spalle rilassate, le mani di Tony che andavano a cercare le sue e le trovavano, e si intrecciavano, si percepivano, si sfioravano e poi tornavano ad unirsi, proprio come le labbra.

La distanza era così corta, e stavolta Tony non l’avrebbe rovinata, quella dannata favola.

Quel tocco di labbra appena percepito si trasformò presto in un carnale tentativo di diventare un'unica cosa sebbene la nuova sensazione - che Peter aveva cercato di immaginare nel corso del tempo ma non aveva mai pensato potesse essere  _quella -_ era strana. Quasi difficile da comprendere e da accettare. Troppo strano condividere così tanto con una persona, esplorando lentamente una bocca sconosciuta senza sentirsi spaesati.

Era come un posto nuovo e Tony sembrava volerlo indirizzare nella direzione più giusta, troppo consapevole che era lui la guida che avrebbe seguito, siccome era più esperto. 

O l’unico esperto, per meglio dire.

Si baciarono per un tempo così lungo che per Peter poteva essere passata un’ora come un'eternità ed era ogni istante più piacevole, più  _casa._

Quando si divisero con una lentezza anatomica e disillusoria, fu quasi doloro.

Tony cercò i suoi occhi solo per qualche istante e gli regalò un sorriso che Peter avrebbe volentieri guardato più a lungo per quanto era stato dolce e  _vero_ ma l’altro decise subito di stringerlo fortissimo a sé, in quello che fu un abbraccio palesemente liberatorio.

«Sei bollente», commento Tony, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte, come al solito una frana con le parole, persino dopo un momento bello come quello anche se con i suoi modi sfacciati era sempre in grado di nascondere quell'insicurezza.

Peter rise: «Colpa tua», rispose semplicemente e l’altro lo guardò prendendolo per le spalle, visibilmente stupito da quella sua intraprendenza appena mostrata senza alcun freno.

Effettivamente Peter si sentiva come se quel bacio avesse accesso o premuto un interruttore che lo aveva tenuto spento per troppo tempo.

«Piccolo arrogante del cazzo», rispose Tony, in tono fintamente scioccato.

Poi scoppiarono a ridere, e fu leggero.

Poi si baciarono ancora, e fu di nuovo _casa._  
  
 


	5. Capitolo V

  * Sul gruppo Facebook: **Il Giardino di EFP**  è stato dato un test a risposta multipla, dove la maggioranza di  **x**  risposte comportava un pacchetto specifico contenente dei Prompt ispitati a film/libri. Io, che sono tipo parte integrante del mondo angst ho avuto il pacchetto malinconico e tra i film/libri a cui ispirarsi c'era Call me By Your Name (chiamami con il tuo nome) e siccome volevo scrivere una Starker a capitoli da troppo, ne ho approfittato per farlo (and i regret nothing). I presupposti c'erano tutti: due persone, con una differenza di età, con due caratteri opposti, due geni, due adorabili dorkettini e... nulla, l'aggiornamento sarà settimanale, la  **domenica**. Sperando che questa mia piccola e umile opera vi piaccia, vi auguro buona lettura e se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
  * **P.s** : il disegno nel banner è mio; siccome ero ispirata ho deciso di farmelo da sola, spero vi piaccia XD se vi va seguitemi anche su >[Tumblr<](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/), dove ogni tanto pubblico cose, faccende yaoi per lo più. ♥♥♥
  * **Conteggio parole:**  2519
  * Il titolo è ispirato ad una canzone dei Led Zeppelin: "Fool In The Rain", che è bellissima ma sono i Led Zeppelin quindi non serve nemmeno tessere le loro lodi (e invece sì, amateli ç_ç)



  
  


****  
Fools In The Rain  
  
 

**Capitolo V.**  
 

Da quando avevano iniziato a chiacchierare tranquilli a bordo piscina, i piedi ancora immersi nell’acqua, la sola luce del lampione sulla strada ad illuminare l'ambiente, persino l’aria si era fatta meno rigida.

C’erano dei gesti che in pochi minuti erano diventati già parte di loro. 

Tony aveva cercato la sua mano ogni volta che per cause diverse si era sciolta dalla sua e distrattamente ogni tanto gli accarezzava il dorso col polpastrello del pollice.

Un gesto apparentemente stupido ma che per Peter significava tutto. Significava essere importanti per qualcuno, significava che certi gesti non era desideroso di compierli solo lui il che lo confortava enormemente.

«E’ impensabile. Intendo il fatto che io interessi a qualcuno. Lo so, è un concetto stupido, davvero  _molto_ stupido, ma in diciotto anni di vita sei il primo che mi trova interessante. Da quanto lo hai capito che non ti ero… ecco... _indifferente_ ?», chiese Peter, timidamente, con la voglia di sapere cosa accidenti avesse mai fatto di così sconvolgente da averlo ammaliato a tal punto da confondergli le idee.

«Oh, da subito», rispose Tony e alzò le spalle ridacchiando, «diciamo dalla stretta di mano appena ho varcato la soglia di casa».

Peter alzò un sopracciglio, poi scoppiò a ridere e scuotendo la testa, rispose: «Che bugiardo! Non mi sopportavi! Guarda che me ne sono accorto! Non hai fatto altro che ignorarmi e fingerti interessato alle cose subdole che i miei zii ti dicevano ed era palese che non te ne fregasse un granché».

Anche Tony scoppiò a ridere reclinando la testa all'indietro, visibilmente orgoglioso di se  stesso e Peter non sapeva riguardo a cosa, finché non rispose: «Quello era un modo per attirare la tua attenzione. Ho ragione o no nel dire che ti sei impegnato un sacco nel cercare di sorprendermi con tutte le tue filippiche su quanto la fisica quantistica ti piaccia? Come se non avessi notato la soddisfazione nei tuoi occhi quando tuo zio ha iniziato a tessere le tue lodi per via di quel diabolico e geniale aggeggio che hai costruito».

«Hai ragione in parte», gli concesse Peter e inclinò la testa di lato, avvicinando il viso al suo per ammirare da più vicino il luminosissimo sorriso che gli stava regalando. «Volevo sorprenderti ma volevo anche sentirmi…  _capito_ . Sembrava quasi che solo tu potessi capirmi e non ho cambiato idea _»,_ ammise e Tony alzò una mano per passarne il dorso sulla sua guancia. 

«Ed io ti ho capito, Peter ma… è troppo difficile a volte lasciarsi andare così. Non è all’ordine del giorno per me, non è una cosa che faccio con una certa abitudine. Sembro spavaldo e tutto quanto, ma se l’ho fatto con te è solo perché non ho potuto continuare a fingere che non mi importasse niente. Quello che stavo cercando di fare era mettere dei paletti finché ero in tempo, per quello non volevo nemmeno provare ad avvicinarmi. Per quello desideravo riuscire ad ignorarti».

«E non ci sei riuscito», rispose Peter, quasi sollevato da quel fatto perché dopotutto se ci fosse davvero riuscito ora non sarebbero stati lì, a guardarsi negli occhi senza aver paura di dover distogliere lo sguardo per non palesare troppe cose.

Tony avvicinò il viso al suo; gli accarezzò una guancia con la punta del naso e fu uno dei gesti più dolci che Peter avesse mai ricevuto in vita sua e quasi il cuore gli saltò dal petto per quel fatto.

«E non ci sono riuscito», sospirò sulle sue labbra, prima di baciarle di nuovo con leggerezza e quando si staccarono Tony continuò: «E tu? Piccolo, arrogante, strambo amante dei ragni e della scienza, quando lo avresti capito?».

Peter rise di fronte a quel nomignolo inventato sul momento e, arricciando le labbra e alzando le spalle, sorrise.

«Non so. Non subito però. Ho odiato quell'atteggiamento che avevi nei miei confronti. Quel tono che usavi con me, trattandomi come un ragazzino ma ammetto che quel fastidio era dovuto al fatto che non mi stessi dedicando le dovute attenzioni, quindi credo sia quasi logico che anche per me sia stato immediato. Insomma, sarei proprio uno stupido a dire il contrario, no? Dopotutto non ho fatto nemmeno chissà che per tenertelo nascosto», rispose parlando a briglia sciolta, senza più alcun motivo per trattenersi ma era fin troppo consapevole di essere logorroico e annoiare le persone era una delle sue paure più frequenti, «Scusa, parlo un sacco».

Tony allargò le labbra rivelando la dentatura bianca e perfetta e, poggiando la fronte alla sua rese parola solo quando smise di ridere.

«Mi piace sentirti parlare. La tua voce mi rilassa, Peter. Ti ascolterei per ore».

Peter aggrottò la fronte e sentì il cuore perdere un battito.

Okay, questo era un colpo basso. Una frase ad effetto, quasi un cliché detto col tipico tono alla  _Tony Stark, playboy_ e malgrado in altre circostanze Peter avrebbe probabilmente riso, stavolta arrossì.

Gli aveva appena fatto un complimenti che non aveva mai ricevuto da nessuno. Non aveva mai creduto di avere una bella voce, non era bravo nemmeno a cantare, anzi eppure col senno di poi si rendeva conto che spesso Tony lo aveva cercato per casa, lo aveva raggiunto in posti impensabili per chiacchierare e forse uno dei motivi era proprio quello della voce.

«Sei la prima persona che mi dice una cosa del genere».

Tony alzò le spalle e sbuffò divertito: «Credimi, non sono il tipo che dice certe cose ma tu… stai facendo qualcosa alla mia psiche,  _ragazzino_ . Se per colpa tua perderò la faccia di uomo fiero e sicuro, te ne pentirai amaramente».  

Ironia pungente, arroganza palesata solo per nascondere una profonda insicurezza e una spavalderia odiosa per chi non conosceva cosa c’era dietro tutto quel modo di fare.

Peter piegò le labbra in un sorriso, dopo aver pensato in un flash veloce nella testa a quante sorprese potesse riservare una sola persona e, abbassando per un secondo gli occhi, nascosti dalla folta corolla di ciglia li rialzò subito e si perse qualche secondo nel colore nocciola degli occhi dell’altro.

«Ehi», lo chiamò Tony, all’improvviso, mentre lui si avvicinava di più attratto per qualche ragione dal suo profumo che un leggero venticello gli aveva permesso di odorare con più intensità.

«Mmh?», mugugnó Peter, come risvegliandosi da un sogno.

«Mi dispiace che il tuo brevetto non sia stato accettato dalla Stark Industries. Non mi occupo personalmente della cosa o ne sarei rimasto sorpreso, e dalla reazione che ho avuto immagino tu possa credermi. Non capisco chi sia stato l’idiota che non lo ha trovato geniale», sbuffò Tony, girandosi a guardare un punto indefinito di fronte a sé e scotendo la testa in totale disappunto con chissà che cosa.

Decisamente ci era rimasto male più lui che Peter stesso; era ovvio che sebbene Tony cercasse di far vedere che tutto gli scivolava addosso con quell’atteggiamento da  _Sì, bravi, ma io sono meglio_ , in realtà era un uomo estremamente consapevole che al mondo c’erano altre persone geniali almeno tanto quanto lui e sembrava disposto ad accettare quel fatto anche se feriva leggermente il suo orgoglio e anche se non voleva ammetterlo, ammirava palesemente chi riusciva a sorprenderlo.

Come poteva un uomo del genere, famoso per la sua misantropia e arroganza, dire certe cose con una sicurezza nella voce ma un dispiace negli occhi così grande? Per Peter rimaneva un mistero.

Lo osservò con la fronte aggrottata, troppo sorpreso per dire qualcosa immediatamente, poi scosse la testa ridendo.

«Davvero te ne stai facendo un cruccio? Tu? Pazzesco, è ovvio che non te ne sei occupato tu ma anche fosse stato, non ce l'ho con te. Questo non mi ha fermato dal darle un… come dire?  _Upgrade_ !», rispose e Tony alzò un sopracciglio, irrigidendo le spalle e riservandogli un’occhiata scettica.

«Ma cos- mi fai paura, Peter. Sembri uno di quegli scienziati pazzi dei film di fantascienza che non ne combinano una giusta e diventano la spalla comica del protagonista», commentò, prendendo quasi le distanze e Peter gonfiò le guance, offeso.

«Ma… senti da che pulpito!!», esclamò, cercando di dargli uno schifo, che Tony schivò abilmente prendendogli il polso e, regalandogli una nuova risata liberatoria, se lo tirò addosso e lo abbracciò.

Fu un gesto improvviso, ma infinitamente dolce e Peter si lasciò andare con la guancia sulla sua spalla; chiuse gli occhi, e sentì la mente leggera e lo stomaco in subbuglio.

«Credo sia ora di andare a dormire,  _ragazzino_ », sussurrò Tony, mentre alzava una mano per accarezzargli i capelli e Peter si sentiva ancora più inglobato da quelle sensazioni. Represse un sospiro perché solo l’idea di separarsi da lui, proprio ora che si erano trovati, lo faceva sentire vuoto.

«Già, è tipo tardissimo», commentò e, lasciando che Tony tornasse a prendergli le guance con le mani per guardarlo ancora, sorrise di rimando al viso sicuro ma addolcito dell’uomo.

«Abbiamo anche domani, per chiacchierare».

Peter lo sapeva. C’era il giorno dopo, poi quello dopo ancora e poi una settimana e mezzo da passare insieme ma per una legge della fisica non scritta, era ovvio che quel tempo sarebbe passato in un batter d'occhio, perché dopotutto sapeva che dopo quella vacanza tutto sarebbe cambiato e avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con un mucchio di domande scomode e dolorose.

Si alzarono, il vento gelido gli congelò i piedi. Recuperó le infradito tremando mentre Tony rideva nel vederlo in quello stato, più controllato nei confronti di quel clima. 

Peter si strinse nelle spalle e quando raggiunsero l’entrata di casa e poi il corridoio al piano superiore che li avrebbe portati alle camere, ci fu uno sguardo intenso che fu illuminato solo dalla fievole e sfumata luce della luna che trapelava dalla finestra stile inglese che si affacciava sul giardino, dove erano stati fino a poco prima.

Gli prese la mano, e Tony non si scansó sebbene il suo viso fu attraversato da una leggera sorpresa. 

«Buonanotte, allora», disse Peter un po’ impacciato, e Tony non perse tempo a chinarsi sulle sue labbra per reclamare forse il bacio che lo avrebbe poi accompagnato fini al proprio risveglio.

«Buonanotte Peter», rispose e quando le loro mani si separarono, la realtà dei fatti tornò a sommergere quell'atmosfera quasi irreale che si era creata poco prima e tornare con i piedi per terra fece completamente perdere il sonno a Peter.

 

…

 

C’era ancora un po’ di imbarazzo al sol ricordare che lui e Tony, non meno di quattro ore prima, si erano baciati a bordo piscina con tutto quel trasporto e il pensiero che la cosa fosse andata avanti per quasi tutta la notte tra chiacchiere ed effusioni, aveva tolto ogni traccia di razionalità nella mente di Peter.

Aveva passato quel che rimaneva delle ore di riposo a rigirarsi nel letto, nel tentativo di addormentarsi e quello che era riuscito a fare era stato solo incastrarsi tra le lenzuola in un modo ridicolo che se avesse voluto farlo di proposito, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

La finestra spalancata aveva smesso di mandare aria fresca da quando il sole era ormai visibile nel cielo e, senza più un solo straccio di speranza di dormire, alla fine si alzò.

L'orologio appeso al muro lo informò che erano le sette del mattino e a quanto pareva la pioggia e il freddo avevano abbandonato la zona. Ne fu felice.

Aveva quasi finito di studiare per l’esame e avrebbe potuto nuotare un po' in piscina, dedicarsi un po’ al vecchio pianoforte che arredava il soggiorno e magari, perché no, stare un po’ solo con Tony e continuare a parlare con lui.

Era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso dalle cose che gli aveva raccontato. La sua idea di uomo cinico e incapace di provare emozioni era scemata pian piano, mentre avevano parlato, finché quegli occhi luminosi e incantevoli puntati sui suoi l’avevano annullata totalmente.

Si alzò e, cercando di non fare rumore, scese in cucina dove un leggero suono di stoviglie lo accolse e difatti trovó zio Ben intento in quella che doveva essere una colazione italiana: cappuccino, brioche e un bicchiere di succo d’arancia. 

Sembrava buona.

«Ehi, Peter», lo salutò, con la bocca piena. «Che fai già sveglio? Di solito non sei così mattiniero», osservò.

Lui alzò un braccio per grattarsi la testa: «Non ho dormito».

«Accidenti. Questo studio ti sta distruggendo. Dovresti rallentare un po’», lo redarguì ancora zio Ben e lui sorrise leggermente in imbarazzo, felice di poter fingere che fosse lo studio la causa del problema d'insonnia. «Il latte è in frigo, e anche il succo. La brioche puoi scaldarla nel forno», continuò l’uomo e Peter fu cosciente di aver nascosto malissimo il languore che quella colazione gli aveva fatto venire e quando fu tutto pronto si sedette accanto a lui.

«Anche se non ho dormito, non ho sonno», ammise, allungando poi il braccio per prendere un tovagliolo dal centro del tavolino rotondo, «Mi sento riposato». 

«Ottimo, ma è meglio se ti riposi. Puoi sempre dormire nel pomeriggio».

«Conosci la mia politica sul non sprecare del tempo prezioso. Si dorme la notte, il giorno bisogna essere produttivi», sorrise, poi spezzò la brioche e con la bocca piena continuò: «succede quando hai una mente superiore e sempre in movimento come la mia», e gli diede una gomitata per fargli capire che stava scherzando.

Zio Ben alzó un sopracciglio, poi scosse la testa ridacchiando: «Non vorrai davvero passare anche questo pomeriggio a studiare, Peter». 

In altre occasioni avrebbe risposto di sì ma Peter aveva davvero deciso di dedicare quella giornata ad altro e non aveva proprio la testa nemmeno per mettersi a leggere un fumetto, figuriamoci un libro.

Esitó qualche istante prima di prendere della cioccolata da un barattolo e iniziare poi a spalmarla con un coltello sul pezzo di brioche che gli era rimasto. 

«Veramente vorrei uscire un po’. Magari potrei addentrarmi in paese e fare una passeggiata. Giusto per cambiare aria».

«Buona idea. Perché non ti porti anche Tony? Non è pratico della zona, magari potresti portarlo a vedere la chiesa centrale o il municipio. Per quanto possano interessare ad uno come lui, intendo… non vorrei che si annoiasse», rispose zio Ben, fin troppo consapevole di aver appena attivato una reazione di imbarazzo e approvazione fin troppo esaltata da parte di Peter.

Quasi gli scivoló la brioche dalle mani, quando stava per addentarla e, cercando di risultare il più naturale possibile sapendo quanto fosse una frana a nascondere i propri sentimenti, accennò ad un debolissimo sorriso che ne racchiudeva celato uno molto più entusiasta. 

«È una buona idea. Magari… potrei portarlo a vedere l’altra spiaggia. Quella con la sabbia bianca». 

«La spiaggia Parker?», chiese zio Ben, alzando un sopracciglio.

«Beh, è ufficiosamente la spiaggia Parker. Non è tua, zio Ben. Fattene una ragione», rispose, in tono solenne e ricevendo in risposta un'occhiataccia che li fece ridere di gusto entrambi, «è una buona idea, comunque. Mi sembra di aver capito che gli piace starsene in spiaggia senza fare nulla, glielo proporrò», approvò, in brodo di giuggiole.

Non vedeva l’ora di poter passare un po’ di tempo con Tony, nel tentativo di riempire ogni momento che potevano dedicare stando insieme così da poterne imprimere il ricordo per sempre.

 

 


	6. VI

  * Sul gruppo Facebook: **Il Giardino di EFP**  è stato dato un test a risposta multipla, dove la maggioranza di  **x**  risposte comportava un pacchetto specifico contenente dei Prompt ispitati a film/libri. Io, che sono tipo parte integrante del mondo angst ho avuto il pacchetto malinconico e tra i film/libri a cui ispirarsi c'era Call me By Your Name (chiamami con il tuo nome) e siccome volevo scrivere una Starker a capitoli da troppo, ne ho approfittato per farlo (and i regret nothing). I presupposti c'erano tutti: due persone, con una differenza di età, con due caratteri opposti, due geni, due adorabili dorkettini e... nulla, l'aggiornamento sarà settimanale, la  **domenica**. Sperando che questa mia piccola e umile opera vi piaccia, vi auguro buona lettura e se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
  * **P.s** : il disegno nel banner è mio; siccome ero ispirata ho deciso di farmelo da sola, spero vi piaccia XD se vi va seguitemi anche su >[Tumblr<](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/), dove ogni tanto pubblico cose, faccende yaoi per lo più. ♥♥♥
  * **Conteggio parole:**  3592
  * Il titolo è ispirato ad una canzone dei Led Zeppelin: "Fool In The Rain", che è bellissima ma sono i Led Zeppelin quindi non serve nemmeno tessere le loro lodi (e invece sì, amateli ç_ç)



  
  


****  
Fools In The Rain

  
  
**Capitolo VI.**

 

Tony si svegliò in tarda mattinata, proprio mentre zia May era giusto intenta a preparare il pranzo con zio Ben. Quest’ultimo insieme a Peter, aveva deciso di accendere un barbeque e mangiare fuori, visto e considerato che il cielo pareva sgombro di nuvole quindi il rischio di pioggia era minimo, se non inesistente.

Peter aveva passato l’intera mattina in attesa che Tony lo raggiungesse in giardino, con la paura di non riuscire a contenere la propria felicità riguardo a ciò che era successo la stessa notte. Più che altro per non mettere la pulce nelle orecchie degli zii riguardo loro due ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che era quasi impossibile potessero accorgersi di qualcosa. Bastava mantenere un profilo basso e Peter scoprì con sua grande sorpresa che non sarebbe stato difficile farlo, specie dopo il buongiorno che ricevette dall’uomo, quando questo si presentò.

«Buongiorno», lo salutò Tony, sbadigliando e lui si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso che gli partiva da un orecchio all’altro, mentre con un pezzo di cartone cercava di mantenere vivo il fuoco del barbeque, sventolandolo.

«Buon pomeriggio, vuoi dire», lo redarguì scherzosamente e quantomeno si aspettava un gesto affettuoso da parte sua, visto e considerato che zia May e zio Ben erano in cucina a preparare le tartine al salmone che lui stesso aveva richiesto e non li avrebbero di certo visti.

Tony invece lo superò e raggiunse la sdraio, dove si buttò a peso morto e si infilò gli occhiali da sole che soleva tenere di solito attaccati al colletto della maglietta. Lanciò distrattamente le infradito sull’erba e si mise a prendere il sole.

Peter rimase con il pezzo di cartone a mezz’aria, immobile a guardarlo come se l’uomo fosse appena sceso da un’astronave e, alzando un sopracciglio, si sentì un po’ deluso.

Aveva passato tutta la mattina in attesa di rivederlo, ed era stata l’attesa più lunga della sua intera esistenza e ora Tony lo aveva sbolognato con una mezza risposta e si era allontanato.

E… tutto quello che era successo la sera prima? Tutte quelle parole dolci? Tutte quelle coccole, effusioni? Persino lo sfiorarsi delle mani era stato importante, ed ora?

Peter vide il muro che proprio qualche ora prima erano riusciti a rompere, tornare a ricomporsi davanti ai suoi occhi, più forte e duro di prima, a quanto pareva e a Tony non sembrava importare un granché di quel fatto, comunque.

«Va… tutto bene, Tony?», gli chiese, incerto, senza abbandonare la sua postazione, siccome ci aveva messo una vita per accendere la brace.

L’uomo annuì, senza aprire gli occhi poi si mise più comodo sulla sdraio e sospirò: «Certo. Non dovrebbe?», gli chiese e gli sembrò scocciato.

Peter ebbe una sorta di tuffo al cuore, poi fece per avvicinarsi con il solo intento di prenderlo di petto e chiedergli cosa accidenti stesse succedendo ma zio Ben comparve dalla portafinestra della cucina e, con una ciotola piena di patatine, si avvicinò.

Peter sorrise, cercando di non dare a vedere che si era incupito, così si affrettò a domandare: «Hai portato l’antipasto?».

«Lo chiamerei più  _aperitivo._ Tony, ne gradisci?», chiese zio Ben, allungando all’uomo la ciotola e quello prese una manciata di patatine e sorrise, «Hai proposto a Tony quella cosa, Peter?».

«No, non… non ho avuto ancora modo di farlo. Si sta rilassando e non ho voluto disturbarlo», rispose lui, lanciando all’altro uno sguardo che quello parve non comprendere ma che Peter sapeva di aver palesato totalmente il suo disappunto e la sua delusione riguardo quel comportamento che il più grande stava adottando nei suoi confronti.

Immotivatamente, poi.

«Mi sono perso qualcosa?», chiese Tony, mettendo poi in bocca una manciata di patatine e Peter tornò a sentire quel fastidio che aveva provato il primo giorno che si erano conosciuti; quello stesso fastidio che aveva smesso di provare quando avevano cominciato a conoscersi meglio. 

Quel fastidio che lo opprimeva persino quando l’uomo apriva bocca, ora amplificato all’ennesima potenza siccome sembrava un tono da  _tra di noi non è successo niente._

Zio Ben lo guardò, confuso. 

Peter cercò di sorridere, perché sapeva di aver palesato una strana allegria quella mattina a colazione quando gli aveva parlato dei suoi piani ed ora invece sembrava come se avesse cambiato idea e forse un po’ era così.

«Peter voleva chiederti di andare in visita al paese e voleva farti vedere la spiaggia Parker ma…  _c’è qualcosa che non va_ ?», esordì zio Ben e sembrò davvero destabilizzato da quella strana atmosfera che si era creata.  

_Sapessi quante cose non vanno, zio Ben…_ , pensò Peter e represse l’istinto di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Alzò semplicemente le spalle e scosse la testa.

«No, va tutto bene. Ho solo pensato che Tony non ne avesse molta voglia, così ho evitato semplicemente di chiederglielo. Te l’ho detto, non volevo disturbarlo».

«Possiamo andarci un altro giorno, magari tutti assieme», propose Tony, lapidario, mentre quel sorriso odioso e spocchioso tornava ad illuminargli quel viso dannatamente affascinante e contornato da quella barba fatta al millimetro che curava sicuramente in modo maniacale, conoscendolo.

_Certo, tutti insieme,_ pensò Peter, reprimendo l’impulso insano di scoppiare a ridere per l’assurdità di quella situazione.  _Come no!_

«May ha una specie di repulsione per il paese, per via di… persone che sparlano, credo sia una sorta di invidia tra…  _donne?_ », spiegò zio Ben e Peter si sentiva a disagio solo a ricordare le volte in cui sua zia aveva immaginato che  _tutte_ le donne del paese ce l’avevano con lei e lo aveva fatto loro presente, preferendo di gran lunga il chiudersi in casa o frequentare spiagge poco affollate, se non deserte.

Tony alzò un sopracciglio di fronte a quella spiegazione astrusa, annuendo semplicemente e Peter non poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco, ma vide del panico negli occhi nocciola dell’altro, sebbene coperti dagli occhiali da sole.

«A quanto pare sono la tua unica compagnia, Tony. Mi dispiace molto, credimi»,  _ma_ _è la vita,_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere ironicamente Peter, ma lasciò perdere e si voltò di nuovo verso il barbeque tornando a  sventolare il pezzo di cartone con una certa energia, senza attendere nemmeno una risposta.

Erano di nuovo punto e a capo? Erano tornati addirittura al primo giorno, quando si erano conosciuti?

Se c’era una sola parola con cui Peter avrebbe potuto apostrofare Tony - a parte colorite parolacce - era  _vampiro._ Sì, perché la notte prima era stato di una dolcezza quasi difficile da credere; lo aveva rassicurato, gli aveva confidato i motivi per cui lo aveva attratto tanto e gli aveva dato appuntamento al giorno dopo come se avesse milioni di cose da fare insieme a lui ed ora, con la luce del giorno… il nulla. Come se nulla fosse successo. Come se fosse un vampiro, più incline a mostrare la sua vera natura di notte.

Sembrava come se avesse fatto un enorme, gigantesco passo indietro.

Persino a pranzo fu ostile; non lo guardava, nemmeno gli rivolgeva la parola e Peter decise di fare semplicemente lo stesso. 

_Mi sono tolto lo sfizio,_ aveva pensato, mentre tagliava la sua carne e quella grondava sangue siccome gli piaceva mangiarla quasi cruda,  _ho baciato un uomo che mi interessa e forse io non interesso a lui. Mi passerà._

Già, o almeno ci sperava ma sapeva di essere una frana nel dimenticare ogni qualsivoglia delusioni, per quello odiava esporsi. Per quello aveva pochi amici. Per quello non chiedeva mai niente a nessuno.

Meglio niente che essere delusi da tutto.

 

…

 

Il pomeriggio arrivò e con lui l’afa estiva di una giornata di sole post pioggia.

Il terreno era quasi una fonte inesorabile di calore e zio Ben e zia May avevano occupato la piscina insieme a Tony, la quale aveva passato tutto il tempo prima e dopo il pranzo a prendere il sole.

La furbizia con la quale aveva cercato di evitarlo, faceva sentire Peter uno stupido. Come se non si fosse accorto che il tentativo di Tony di rilassarsi era l’unico modo per evitare discussioni, visto che sapeva quanto Peter fosse rispettoso nei confronti di chi si voleva godere un momento di pace, colpa di quell’educazione fin troppo all’antica che gli zii gli avevano impartito e che spesso malediva.

Rimase a fissare la piscina dalla porta finestra del salotto per un tempo infinitamente lungo, con le braccia incrociate al petto e una spalla appoggiata allo stipite. Ogni tanto gli veniva l’impulso di raggiungerli, di fare il bagno con zio Ben e giocare a tuffarsi dal trampolino come quando era bambino ma la presenza di Tony bloccava ogni tentativo di interagire persino con i suoi zii e Peter si sentiva dannatamente solo.

Si voltò, sospirando e raggiunse il centro del salotto, dove l’imponente e antico pianoforte a coda di sua madre campeggiava lucido e ben tenuto poco lontano da lui.

Aveva iniziato ad imparare a suonare quello strumento solo per mantenere il ricordo vivo e reale dei suoi genitori, siccome si erano conosciuti proprio durante un concerto e questo un po’ manteneva il legame con loro di cui Peter ricordava poco e niente e se ne faceva sempre una colpa.

Si sedette sullo sgabello in legno massello e si sistemò più vicino per raggiungere la tastiera, poi poggiò le mani sui tasti dell’ottava centrale e arricciò le labbra.

Non suonava da un po’; a dirla tutta dall’arrivo di Tony ed erano quasi due settimane. Peter soleva esercitarsi ogni giorno, anche solo per qualche minuto e non era mai successo che avesse saltato più di un paio di giorni di pratica. 

«Sei qui per rovinarmi la vita, non è così?», bofonchiò, arrabbiato con se stesso e, senza esitazione iniziò a suonare con una tale ira in testa e nelle dita che il polso gli fece quasi male e la schiena, di solito dritta e rilassata, era tesa come una corda di violino.

Il  _Notturno n°3_ di  _Liszt_ riempì l’aria, e la cattiveria con cui la suonò le fece perdere ogni traccia di romanticismo che ne caratterizzava la melodia e più si rendeva conto di aver appena snaturato un’opera dolce, più continuava a suonarla a quel modo, deluso da se stesso e dalle sue capacità.

Deluso dal fatto che ogni fottuta cosa veniva rovinata dalla sua incapacità di saper gestire le emozioni quando queste rimanevano per troppo tempo sopite dentro di lui.

Le dita scorrevano veloci, al doppio del tempo con cui avrebbe dovuto pigiare i tasti d’avorio e in qualche modo sembrò quasi liberatorio procedere in quel modo e quando decise di fermarsi, con quel senso di insoddisfazione dato dalla melodia suonata a metà che continuava a echeggiare nell’aria per colpa del pedale ancora premuto, sospirò e si strofinò le mani sudate sui pantaloncini.

«Esiste qualcosa che non sai fare?», gli chiese la voce di Tony e lui nemmeno si voltò a guardarlo, troppa era la delusione che avrebbe voluto sputargli contro, come un veleno e fargli male. Almeno tanto quanto gli stava facendo del male lui. «Non sapevo sapessi suonare anche il piano», continuò l’uomo, di nuovo come se nulla fosse. Come se di nuovo si fosse resettato il tempo, come il giorno della talpa, come un deja vu.

Peter si alzò in piedi, lanciandogli uno sguardo di puro odio e dissenso e si incamminò verso la direzione opposta, cercando di raggiungere la porta che lo avrebbe portato alle scale e scappare nella sua stanza per poi non uscirvi più.

Che altro voleva da lui? Altre umiliazioni? Altre prese in giro?

«Peter!», esclamò Tony, prendendolo per un braccio e bloccandolo e lui di tutta risposta si ritrasse, come se si fosse scottato o come se un acido lo avesse appena colpito.

Si voltò leggermente a guardarlo e seppe di avere gli occhi pieni di rabbia ma anche di lacrime e fu per quel motivo che, tirando via il braccio, si incamminò con passo svelto sulle scale e sentì l’uomo seguirlo ancora fin sopra al piano superiore, dove si fermarono a metà del corridoio delle stanze da letto; Zia may e zio Ben ridevano ad alta voce ignari di tutto, ancora impegnati a nuotare in piscina e quelle risate echeggiarono nel vuoto della sua cassa toracica.

«Lasciami in pace», gli disse Peter, quando lo raggiunse e lo prese di nuovo per un braccio e lo fermò, costringendolo a voltarsi. «E’ quello che vuoi anche tu, no? essere lasciato in pace».

«Peter…», sospirò Tony, esasperato, come se fosse lui quello che aveva subito il torto, «Tu non vuoi essere lasciato in pace», constatò.

Peter scoppiò a ridere, puntandogli un dito contro rendendosi conto solo dopo qualche istante che stava piangendo nervosamente e avrebbe voluto non farlo per non dargli anche quella soddisfazione: «No, non voglio ma non mi piace. Non mi piace quello che stai facendo, non mi piace come ti stai comportando. Avresti dovuto dirmelo chiaramente ieri sera, Tony o avresti… avresti semplicemente dovuto fingere che non te ne fregava niente e basta. Avresti evitato tutto questo. Io avrei finto di non provare interesse per te, poi l’estate ci avrebbe divisi e ti avrei dimenticato», spiegò, mentre cercava di dimenarsi dalla stretta salda della mano di Tony intorno al suo braccio, che se lo tirava contro per fermarlo dal fuggire via e Peter avrebbe voluto dirgli che era lui, quello che non aveva fatto altro che fuggire tutto il giorno.

«Ne abbiamo già ampiamente parlato ieri sera».

«E tu hai voluto baciarmi comunque e…», si bloccò e Tony lo lasciò andare probabilmente conscio del fatto che ora non sarebbe più scappato via. «senti, è difficile, okay? Per te… per te è semplice, per te non è la prima esperienza e io… non so che cosa sta succedendo tra di noi, non capisco cosa sento, non so cosa voglio realmente da te e tu mi rendi le cose ancora più difficili», pianse e distolse lo sguardo, mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli e sospirò affranto, col cuore in gola.

«Pensi davvero che per me sia semplice?», gli domandò Tony, fermo immobile di fronte a lui; a differenza sua aveva messo su uno sguardo sicuro e quasi spavaldo che Peter avrebbe volentieri preso a pugni ma non lo fece. Era troppo addolorato per lasciarsi sopraffare dagli istinti.

«Se non lo è… perché hai deciso di ignorarmi di nuovo? Perché hai deciso che le cose debbano cambiare ancora?».

«Perché io non sono capace di rendere felici le persone, Peter e tu… sei l’ultima persona a cui voglio fare del male, ed io sono davvero bravo a far soffrire la gente, credimi», rispose Tony, poi sospirò e si posò le mani sui fianchi, stringendo gli occhi; tornando l’uomo della notte prima, quello a cui importava qualcosa di lui. «Ed è per questo motivo che sono qui, a casa tua e dei tuoi zii. Perché non sono stato in grado di comprendere cosa realmente voleva la mia compagna e ho pensato superficialmente che chiederle di sposarmi avrebbe risolto ogni problema e invece ho continuato a farla soffrire senza rendermene conto e lei… ha giustamente preferito troncare sul nascere l’idea di passare la vita con un uomo incapace di immedesimarsi e di amare senza rovinare ogni cosa», spiegò, e tutto ciò che Peter riuscì a fare fu guardarlo senza smettere un solo istante di piangere, seppur in silenzioso, scosso da quella situazione che sembrava paradossale e basta.

Non gli aveva mai parlato di quella donna, era la prima volta che approfondivano l’argomento e fino a quel momento pensava semplicemente che si fossero lasciati per altre ragioni, diverse dal fatto che fosse proprio Tony il problema. 

Era un uomo particolare, e Peter aveva imparato a conoscere quella sua…  _dualità_ ? Quel suo essere sempre estremamente premuroso e a volte estremamente menefreghista e aveva accettato la possibilità che questo poteva essere motivo di grandi sofferenze ma era cosciente anche che dopotutto loro due non avevano nemmeno cominciato niente, il che rendeva quel difetto ancora un dogma da scoprire.

«Quindi hai preferito allontanarmi, senza dirmi quali fossero le tue intenzioni. Hai preferito ignorarmi, mettermi da parte, sperando che io potessi capire l’antifona e fare lo stesso, fingendo che nulla fosse successo… no?», chiese conferma, poi incrociò le braccia al petto e annuendo con disappunto, al sol pensiero.

«No, Peter. Ho solo cercato di convincermi che tu non fossi importante come stavo cominciando a credere… e invece lo sei e ho paura di farti molto male», rispose Tony e lo spiazzò.

Tutto di quella risposta lo lasciò senza parole; dal tono quasi addolcito con cui glielo aveva detto, fino all’espressione morbida e quella leggera smorfia di pentimento che era comparsa sul suo viso.

«C-che cosa vuoi da me, allora Tony? Che cosa vuoi che faccia? Vuoi che ti dimentichi? Vuoi che finga che non esisti, che non sei qui? Vuoi fingere che quello che è successo stanotte non sia mai accaduto? E’ impossibile e ti sembrerà stupido ma per me è stato importante».

«Come puoi pensare che non sia stato importante anche per me?».

Peter rise ancora nervosamente, mentre un singhiozzo quasi gli mozzò il respiro. Si sentiva esposto e preso in giro, ma sapeva anche che non era totalmente così; né uno né l’altro. Aveva semplicemente le idee troppo confuse per riuscire a capire cosa dire o fare.

«Beh, dimmelo tu se lo è stato, perché io proprio non lo so», mormorò, ridendo ancora e piangendo allo stesso tempo, e voleva solo andare via e mandarlo al diavolo, tutto lì.

Tony lo fissò intensamente per minuti interminabili, poi lo prese di nuovo per un braccio e se lo tirò contro. Gli prese il mento con una mano e lo baciò con una delicatezza quasi inesistente, così bruscamente che Peter perse un singhiozzo nella sua bocca, quando questa si schiuse per accoglierlo in modo più intimo.   

Non riuscì a ribellarsi sotto l’incantesimo di quel bacio e sapeva che la colpa era anche dell’attesa che aveva accumulato da quella mattina di ricevere quel contatto, come una ragazzina stupida che ha appena scoperto l’amore.

Si rilassò quasi totalmente dopo essersi rassegnato al fatto che non avrebbe mai capito quell’uomo ma che, forse, Tony lo riteneva importante per davvero ma a volte il suo carattere complicato e i suoi modi poco umani gli facevano annullare quella convinzione.

Era un uomo complicato, sicuramente. Smosso anche dalla recente delusione amorosa, forse confuso dal nuovo interesse che aveva iniziato a coltivare per lui e Peter sapeva che, da tutte e due le parti, c’era la paura di risultare inadeguati e questo, inesorabilmente, faceva scattare dei meccanismi di difesa a quanto pareva incompatibili.

Smise di piangere, calmato da quel bacio, dalla mano delicata ma decisa stretta intorno al suo mento e a quella carezza delicata delle labbra dell’altro sulle sue e quando si staccarono, Tony lo guardò incerto, ma non sembrò intenzionato a distogliere lo sguardo.

«So che mi ferirai, Tony ed io farò lo stesso con te ma… se non so che cosa significa provandolo sulla mia pelle, non posso decidere che cosa voglio da te», si sentì di dire, perché era una cosa su cui aveva rimuginato durante tutta la durata di quel bacio che era servito un po’ a risanare qualcosa che aveva rischiato di rompersi.

«Sei davvero deciso a voler correre il rischio di arrivare ad odiarmi, ad un certo punto?», chiese Tony, alzando una mano per passargli il pollice sotto un occhio e asciugarlo dalle lacrime.

Peter annuì, per un attimo inebriato da quel tocco, poi chiuse gli occhi e sospirò prima di riaprirli e esitare un attimo prima di aprire la bocca per rispondere.

«Sì e niente mi farà cambiare idea, Tony. Men che meno tu».

L’uomo lo guardò ancora, incerto, forse impaurito ma Peter sapeva di avergli dato la risposta che forse in cuor suo sperava di sentirsi dire e quando anche Tony sembrò rilassarsi, l’atmosfera parve cambiare.

Peter si fece inglobare in un abbraccio che lo risollevò leggermente da quel morale nero e incupito che si stava portando dietro da quando si erano rivisti quella mattina e sebbene non riuscì totalmente a sbarazzarsene, fu felice di sentirsi almeno un pochino meglio.

«Scusa se ti ho ignorato», gli disse Tony, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli e continuava a sospirare afflitto da troppe cose, così tante che Peter sapeva di non poter dare una spiegazione ad ogni cosa. «E se ti ho fatto piangere».

Chiuse gli occhi, premette la guancia contro il suo petto.

Era stata una giornata letteralmente di  _merda_ , complice anche il fatto che aveva immaginato sin dall’inizio un risvolto completamente diverso, più romantico, meno obbligato a fare i conti con la realtà dei fatti che, dopotutto, continuavano ad essere due esseri umani afflitti da problemi diversi, con una differenza di età abissale e che probabilmente alla fine dell’estate avrebbero dovuto accantonare quella  _cosa_ che stavano cercando di cominciare, con i dovuti ostacoli.

Stava male, sebbene il dolore che aveva provato fino a prima di quel bacio era imparagonabile a quello di quel momento ma non era del tutto felice. Sapeva però che sarebbe passato, ci voleva solo un po’ di impegno da parte di entrambi ed ebbe paura di dimostrarsi quello meno portato in quel compito.

«Non è niente», rispose infine, mentendo sul fatto che in realtà era stato terrificante.

Tony se lo tirò ancora più vicino, prendendolo per i fianchi e baciandolo di nuovo e Peter si chiese se, in qualche modo, quello fosse l’unico modo che aveva per chiedergli scusa col cuore e sapeva che, se era davvero così, allora forse lo avrebbe perdonato ogni volta e non sapeva quanto la cosa potesse essere positiva, dopotutto.

  


 


	7. Capitolo VII

 

  * Sul gruppo Facebook: **Il Giardino di EFP**  è stato dato un test a risposta multipla, dove la maggioranza di  **x**  risposte comportava un pacchetto specifico contenente dei Prompt ispitati a film/libri. Io, che sono tipo parte integrante del mondo angst ho avuto il pacchetto malinconico e tra i film/libri a cui ispirarsi c'era Call me By Your Name (chiamami con il tuo nome) e siccome volevo scrivere una Starker a capitoli da troppo, ne ho approfittato per farlo (and i regret nothing). I presupposti c'erano tutti: due persone, con una differenza di età, con due caratteri opposti, due geni, due adorabili dorkettini e... nulla, l'aggiornamento sarà settimanale, la  **domenica**. Sperando che questa mia piccola e umile opera vi piaccia, vi auguro buona lettura e se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
  * **P.s** : il disegno nel banner è mio; siccome ero ispirata ho deciso di farmelo da sola, spero vi piaccia XD se vi va seguitemi anche su >[Tumblr](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/)<, dove ogni tanto pubblico cose, faccende yaoi per lo più. ♥♥♥
  * **Conteggio parole: 2807**
  * Il titolo è ispirato ad una canzone dei Led Zeppelin: "Fool In The Rain", che è bellissima ma sono i Led Zeppelin quindi non serve nemmeno tessere le loro lodi (e invece sì, amateli ç_ç)



  
  


****  
Fools In The Rain  


  
 

  
  
**Capitolo VII.**  
  
 

Peter propose di fare un salto alla spiaggia - quella che appunto lo zio gli aveva consigliato di visitare con il loro coinquilino qualche giorno prima - la mattina dopo il chiarimento e Tony aveva accettato non appena gli aveva detto che era isolata, fuori dalla portata di gente sgradevole - «Mi avresti convinto anche senza usare quell’aggettivo», gli aveva detto, ridendo e guadagnandosi un pugno sul braccio per la sua insistente misantropia - e soprattutto l'acqua era pulita.

Non c’era bisogno di nulla a parte del costume, siccome la spiaggia era caratterizzata da piccole zolle di terra arricchite d'erba dove sedersi e difatti ne occuparono una e si accomodarono seduti.

«Perchè continuate a chiamarla  _spiaggia Parker_ ? Tuo zio ha deciso di monopolizzare il paese? Vuole espandersi a mo’ di impero romano a suon di guerre mondiali?». 

Peter alzò un sopracciglio poi scoppiò a ridere di fronte a quella battuta. Immaginare zio Ben che cercava di conquistare il mondo con un esercito di uomini vestiti da gladiatori lo divertì parecchio e, sbuffando divertito, riservò a Tony un sorriso intenerito da quel modo di fare, ricevendone in risposta uno altrettanto dolce.

«Zio Ben a volte pensa che le sue siano scoperte sensazionali. La verità è che questa spiaggia fa parte del terreno di casa nostra, la si può raggiungere seguendo il bagnasciuga, come hai potuto vedere. Tutti sanno che è una parte di proprietà privata, tranne lui è continua a chiamarla _spiaggia Parker_ senza sapere che, in effetti lo è davvero ma né io né zia May vogliamo dirglielo. Ci diverte l’idea che questa convinzione lo esalti tanto», spiegò Peter e Tony dava davvero l’impressione di essere interessato a quella storia e, chissà, forse lo era sul serio. «La particolarità di noi Parker è quella di esaltarci per cose sciocche; forse perché è davvero difficile per noi farci notare. Penso sia una specie di  _superpotere_ questo lato così entusiasta, quasi infantile che ci caratterizza... ovviamente ogni Parker ha la sua variante», rispose Peter, mentre piegava le gambe e si abbracciava le ginocchia al petto. 

Tony sbuffò divertito: «E tu che superpotere hai, se posso saperlo?» , chiese, ancora lo strascico della risata di prima ad alleggerire la sua espressione di solito un po’ dura.

Gli occhi di Peter percorsero il suo viso per qualche secondo, con la bocca schiusa per colpa di un breve mutismo che lo aveva pervaso, poi tornò a guardare davanti a sé, dove piccole scintille sul pelo dell’acqua ballavano per la leggera corrente e riflettevano il sole.

Poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia, e sospirò.

«Io… sono  _invisibile_ », rispose, sentendosi poi stupido e infantile, ma era difficile spiegare la sensazione che provava quando era a scuola o in giro. Una volta era riuscito a vincere le olimpiadi matematiche passando inosservato. Nessuno ne aveva parlato, nemmeno il giornalino scolastico.

Attese la risposta di Tony, mentre sospirava di nuovo; aspettava un suo  _Ehi, ma che dici? Tu non sei invisibile!,_ oppure la frase preferita di zia May che era sempre più o meno un  _Per me non sei invisibile, Peter! Ti riesco a vedere, e sei speciale!._

«Ti capisco», rispose Tony, invece, poi sospirò e gli posò una mano sulla testa e non aggiunse altro, gesto che Peter apprezzò.

A volte era meglio così. Era meglio sentirsi capito, piuttosto che consolato perché dopotutto era qualcosa che non lo faceva sentire né invisibile, né solo.

_Ti capisco, sono come te, non sentirti strano._ , era il vero significato di quelle parole.  _O meglio, sono strano anche io_ .

Tony poi gli circondò un braccio intorno alle spalle e si chinò per dargli un leggerissimo bacio sulle labbra, che si fece più intimo quando Peter affondò di più la bocca nella sua.

Non c’era sempre bisogno di parlare. Quel bacio era la riprova che dopotutto a volte bisognava lasciar parlare i gesti che in qualche modo erano più risolutivi di una frase ad effetto.

Arricciò le labbra, quando si staccarono e si perse per qualche secondo nel suo sguardo. Tony aveva questa capacità di mutare forma a seconda della situazione. Riusciva ad adattarsi ad ogni situazione e Peter si chiese se con lui si sentisse più genuino che con gli altri.

Sapeva di aver elaborato un pensiero quasi sciocco, che dopotutto pensarci non serviva a un gran che ma aveva paura. Paura che quell’importanza che lui stava dando a quel rapporto potesse non essere la stessa cosa per Tony.

Gli circondò un braccio intorno al collo, mentre si sdraiava sull’erba e puntellava un gomito sul terreno. Tony sembrò stupirsi di quell’iniziativa che aveva preso, ma Peter si rese conto che forse aveva frainteso i motivi di quel gesto. Sembrava quasi dettato dalla foga di un adolescente in piena fase ormonale e invece era solo paura di vederlo scivolare via da lui senza poter fare nulla.

Tony lo sovrastò baciandolo ancora e fu in quel preciso istante, mentre l’uomo gli infilava il ginocchio tra le gambe, che Peter si rese conto di quanto in realtà lo incuriosiva anche quel lato più fisico dell’altro e sebbene la cosa fosse affascinante, da un lato ne era terrorizzato.

Si staccarono da quel bacio, ed era stato umido. Troppo umido.

C’erano state labbra fin troppo morbide e soffici, così tanto da farlo rabbrividire e Peter… non sapeva nemmeno più cosa pensare. 

I respiri si fusero, e furono rumorosi. Così tanto che Peter si vergognò un po’ ad essersi esposto così tanto per colpa degli ormoni in subbuglio.

«Peter,  _no_ », mormorò Tony, sulle sue labbra, senza però allontanarsi troppo e ancora sopra di lui. Lo aveva detto talmente piano che Peter si sorprese di essere riuscito a sentirlo.

«No,  _cosa_ ?», chiese e sapeva benissimo a cosa si stesse riferendo Tony ma in qualche modo odiava l’idea di non risultare quel ragazzo casto e ingenuo che credeva di essere.

«So a cosa stai pensando e non è minimamente contemplabile che questo possa succedere. Non a casa dei tuoi zii, non questa estate… forse mai».

«V-vuoi dire che non vorresti fare… cioè, non vuoi fare… tu non vuoi… farlo con me?».

«Oh, no! Tutti il contrario ed è proprio per questo che non deve succedere. Non adesso. È presto, per me e per te». 

«Tony, non esiste presto o tardi. Esistono due settimane e poi il nulla. Tu ed io… pensi davvero che dopo quest'estate ci vedremo ancora?». 

«Non do nulla per scontato ma se c'è una cosa che non voglio che tu faccia, è bruciare le tappe. Sei giovane, e anche se non ti penti ora delle tue azioni lo farai in futuro e io non voglio essere un tuo pentimento».  

«T-tu non po…», balbettò Peter, poi alzò leggermente la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, accorciando ancora la distanza già quasi inesistente tra i loro visi, «Tu non potrai mai essere un mio pentimento», sbuffò in una risata, per nulla divertito comunque da quella situazione. Voleva e non voleva, era curioso ma voleva starne alla larga. Aveva voglia di mischiare la sua pelle a quella di Tony ma allo stesso tempo si vergognava al sol pensiero di spogliarsi e scoprire di non piacergli più.

«Non puoi saperlo», rispose Tony, semplicemente e il fatto che non si spostò di un millimetro dalla posizione in cui erano, confuse Peter. Sembrava restio e convinto ma allo stesso tempo era intrappolato nel desiderio, perché aveva ammesso di volere lo stesso ma era un uomo fin troppo giusto.

«Esatto e rimanere fermi immobili senza nemmeno provarci non mi darà delle risposte». 

Tony strabuzzò gli occhi di fronte a quella frase e - Peter non poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco - sembrò reprimere una specie di sorriso divertito. 

«La smetti di sperperare saggezza e di togliermi il gusto di contraddirti? Sono io l’adulto», gli rispose Tony e fu lui stavolta a sbarrare gli occhi dalla sorpresa, specie quando l’uomo si chinò per lasciargli uno schioccante bacio sulla guancia. 

«E allora? Dovrei solo incassare e basta? Non mi va di tenerti nascosti i desideri che ho… riguardo a noi due», si sentì di dire e gonfiò le guance fingendosi offeso ma la verità era che si sentiva terribilmente in imbarazzo a dire certe cose ma, allo stesso tempo, era felice di avere il coraggio di poterle palesare. Significava che Tony lo metteva a suo agio.

«Ne riparleremo, Peter. C'è tempo e ora come ora non mi sembra il caso di incasinare di più la situazione anche con la possibilità di  _andare oltre._ È… presto».

«D’accordo», sospirò Peter, e gli circondò le braccia intorno al collo per avvicinarlo di più e Tony, di tutta risposta, gli accarezzò i capelli. «Sei troppo rispettoso, però».

«Non lo sono mai stato prima di ora. È colpa tua, sei così adorabile e  _carino_ che stento a palesare la mia vera natura», rispose Tony, sulle sue labbra. 

«La tua vera natura? Ovvero?», chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, inebriato dal tocco leggere delle sue dita tra le ciocche color cenere, schiarite dal sole.

Tony sembrò esitare un secondo, distogliendo lo sguardo e tornando poi ad incatenarlo al suo e, prima di baciarlo con dolcezza e lasciandogli dimenticare ogni preoccupazione, aprì la bocca per rispondere.

«Quella del mostro incapace di provare qualcosa».  
 

♦♦♦  
 

 

Un nuovo momento di allegria fu la cena si quella stessa sera, dopo che avevano di nuovo raggiunto il villino e zia May aveva detto loro di sbrigarsi con la doccia perché era quasi pronto.

Peter non si era reso conto di aver praticamente passato tutta la giornata con Tony alla  _spiaggia Parker_ , complice anche il fatto che il sole stava iniziando a calare in quel momento ed erano già le otto di sera, e questo gli aveva fatto perdere totalmente il senso del tempo.

Zio Ben, dopo aver fatto l’insulina, prese la propria pasticca per la pressione e, con sguardo contrariato, fece uno schiocco con la lingua e gettò la scatola sul tavolo quasi in malo modo.

«Zio Ben?», lo chiamò Peter e l’uomo si sforzò di fargli un sorriso che ovviamente era tutt’altro che felice.

«Ho finito le pasticche. Domani mi toccherà andare in paese a prenderle. Con questo caldo, poi…», sbuffò e si fece aria con la mano, sebbene quella sera si era alzato un venticello davvero notevole che aveva dato modo a tutti loro di respirare un po’.

Peter invece, folgorato dalla possibilità di prendere la palla al balzo dopo quella notizia, quasi si strozzò mentre mangiava e sussultò.

Seppe di aver attirato l’attenzione su di sé, infatti zia May lo redarguì con un: «Peter, se chiudi la bocca possiamo smettere di vederti digerire», e lui chiese scusa alzando una mano, mentre zio Ben e Tony ridevano.

«Vado io! Ho finito di studiare, mi va un giro in paese», rispose, con la bocca piena. Poi deglutì e aggiunse: «e Tony, se vuole unirsi a me!».

L’uomo si voltò a guardarlo spiazzato, mentre metteva in bocca un pezzo di pizza ripiena agli spinaci e, guardando prima gli zii e poi lui, sorrise: «Perché no? Dopotutto ci vuole qualcuno che controlli che Peter non si perda, giusto Ben?», domandò e gli zii si misero a ridere, sotto lo sguardo fintamente sconvolto di Peter che invece, era così felice che la situazione si fosse equilibrata da sentire il cuore quasi scoppiargli dalla gioia. 

«Semmai il contrario! Sarò pure un disastro, ma conosco questo posto meglio di chiunque altro», rispose, mangiando poi più posato la sua porzione, dato che voleva mostrarsi superiore a quelle accuse.

«Magari puoi vederlo perdersi quando siamo a New York ma qui, devo dargliene atto, Peter è imbattibile. Ha quello che io chiamo il  _senso del ragno»_ , rise zio Ben, ammiccando nella direzione di Tony _._

«Tanto per citare qualcosa che a lui non piace», aggiunse zia May, e Peter sospirò ormai palesemente in un tre contro uno che in realtà lo stava divertendo tantissimo e sapere che Tony fosse così amato anche dai suoi zii, pur non sapendo cosa c'era tra di loro, lo faceva sentire ancora meglio.

«Quindi domani sveglia presto, a quanto pare. Dopo cena a nanna, Parker», disse Tony ironicamente e Peter decise di incassare il colpo mentre zia May e zio Ben ridevano e davano corda all’uomo.

Scosse la testa, ridacchiando, lanciando poi una fugace occhiata a Tony enfatizzata da un sorriso che stranamente l'altro ricambiò in pubblico. Sperò che il giorno dopo potesse di nuovo essere _così,_ come quello che avevano appena passato e sperò che quella paura di vederlo cambiare di giorno in giorno e infine perderlo, potesse abbandonarlo presto così da poter vivere quel poco tempo insieme con un minimo di spensieratezza.  
 

♦♦♦

 

Tony era già stato in paese ma solo per brevi passeggiate e, da quanto gli aveva detto, non aveva interagito con molte persone a parte la vecchia barista del bar centrale o un meccanico con cui aveva scambiato qualche battuta a proposito di una vecchia auto che quello stava riparando e che lui aveva avuto da giovane e che gli aveva fatto provato nostalgia rivederla.

Faceva caldo, i grilli cantavano alternando il suono vibrante prima lontano poi vicino senza un solo momento di pace. Il grigio asfalto era bollente, Peter poteva sentirlo sotto le Converse rosse un po’ scucite sul tallone destro, e sebbene non ci fossero alberi, fu quasi peggio scoprire dal grano piantato nei terreni che costeggiavano la strada che non si muoveva di un millimetro perché non tirava un solo filo d’aria.

«Conosci qualcuno in paese? Hai degli amici?», chiese Tony all’improvviso, mentre si alzava gli occhiali da sole sopra la testa e si voltava a guardarlo.

«No, a parte qualche negoziante non conosco nessuno. Non ho mai provato a socializzare con i ragazzi di qui. Non siamo proprio compatibili», spiegò, alzando la mano libera per grattarsi la testa, un po’ in imbarazzo nel fare quella confessione.

Tony reclinò la testa all’indietro e scoppiò a ridere, visibilmente intenerito da quella spiegazione, poi sospiró alleggerito da qualcosa.

«Meglio. Non mi va di vedere gente che si avvicina a disturbare e mi tranquillizza che sia lo stesso per te. Forse lo avrai capito ma non… mi piace la gente», ammise Tony, e Peter poté notare in quel tono lo stesso imbarazzo che lui aveva palesato poco prima sebbene non condividesse quel pensiero.

Peter avrebbe voluto piacere alle persone come Tony piaceva agli altri e invece spesso gli altri non si accorgevano nemmeno della sua presenza ed era una cosa che col tempo aveva imparato ad accettare ma che a volte lo faceva stare davvero male.

«Sono sicuro che la cosa sia reciproca, Tony. Dopotutto sei un mostro», asserí, ricevendo uno scappellotto dietro la testa da parte dell’altro che però sembrava decisamente divertito da quel modo di fare.

«Almeno io non ho il desiderio di allevare un esercito di ragni», lo canzonó Tony.

«Ma sono così carini! Insomma, non fanno nulla di male a meno che non ti trovi in Australia dove vivono le specie più letali e in quel caso puoi morire ma nel resto del mondo sono innocui, adorabili, pazienti, eleganti. Sono tutto ciò che io non sono ma che vorrei essere!», spiegò Peter, tendenzialmente sempre allegro quando parlava di quegli animali.

Tony lo guardò ritraendo leggermente la testa, fingendosi come sempre impaurito da quel suo modo di fare e sbuffò divertito.

«Sull'innocuo e sull’adorabile ci vedo un'enorme somiglianza. Per quanto riguarda la pazienza e l'eleganza, invece…», disse, e si fermò squadrandolo da capo a piedi e Peter di tutta risposta, fingendosi indignato, cercò di tirargli uno schiaffo che ovviamente Tony schivò abilmente ridacchiando.

Lo fermò abbracciandolo, e tutto si bloccò come se qualcuno avesse congelato il tempo.

Peter posò la testa sul suo petto, cullato per un attimo dal battito del cuore che tamburellava regolare e chiuse gli occhi.

Sospirò, sperando che quell’estate potesse durare per sempre e poco dopo Tony lo riprese per mano e iniziarono di nuovo a camminare.

Fecero qualche altro metro e quando arrivarono in prossimità dell’entrata del paese, Peter lasciò lapidario la mano di Tony e si sentì dannatamente in colpa ad averlo fatto in quel modo brusco e quando si voltò trovò il viso dell’altro attraversato da uno sguardo di pura sorpresa e, negli occhi, una nota leggera di  _delusione_ .

«Ti vergogni?», gli chiese l’uomo, ma non sembrava comunque arrabbiato. 

Peter boccheggió, arrossendo. Sentiva il viso in fiamme per la vergogna e, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, abbassò lo sguardo.

«Non… non voglio che zia May e zio Ben lo vengano a sapere, soprattutto da terze parti, loro non… non capirebbero», mormorò e quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, Tony abbozzó un debole sorriso che lo rassicuró totalmente quando alzò la mano per arruffargli i capelli.

«D’accordo,  _ragazzino_ . Comandi tu, qui».

«Grazie, Tony», rispose a bassa voce e l’altro lo spinse per le spalle ridacchiando, e passando per il grosso arco di roccia che faceva da porta alla cittadina, entrarono in paese.  
 

 


	8. Capitolo VIII

  * Sul gruppo Facebook: **Il Giardino di EFP**  è stato dato un test a risposta multipla, dove la maggioranza di  **x**  risposte comportava un pacchetto specifico contenente dei Prompt ispitati a film/libri. Io, che sono tipo parte integrante del mondo angst ho avuto il pacchetto malinconico e tra i film/libri a cui ispirarsi c'era Call me By Your Name (chiamami con il tuo nome) e siccome volevo scrivere una Starker a capitoli da troppo, ne ho approfittato per farlo (and i regret nothing). I presupposti c'erano tutti: due persone, con una differenza di età, con due caratteri opposti, due geni, due adorabili dorkettini e... nulla, l'aggiornamento sarà settimanale, la  **domenica**. Sperando che questa mia piccola e umile opera vi piaccia, vi auguro buona lettura e se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
  * **P.s** : il disegno nel banner è mio; siccome ero ispirata ho deciso di farmelo da sola, spero vi piaccia XD se vi va seguitemi anche su >[Tumblr](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/)<, dove ogni tanto pubblico cose, faccende yaoi per lo più. ♥♥♥
  * **Conteggio parole: 2722**
  * Il titolo è ispirato ad una canzone dei Led Zeppelin: "Fool In The Rain", che è bellissima ma sono i Led Zeppelin quindi non serve nemmeno tessere le loro lodi (e invece sì, amateli ç_ç)



  
  


****  
Fools In The Rain

  
  
**Capitolo VIII**

 

Quando entrambi raggiunsero il cuore del paese e decisero di entrare in un bar, la barista riconobbe subito Peter. Era esattamente un anno che non lo vedeva ma Peter dopotutto sapeva di non essere cambiato un gran che.

«E così è il tuo coinquilino. L'uomo del momento. Mandrie di ragazzine e donne adulte che non fanno che parlare di lui, Pete», disse la signora, e lui odiava quel diminutivo ma cercò in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere, specie perché già gli si stava arrovellando nelle viscere un senso di gelosia che quasi lo mise di malumore.

«Beh, a quanto pare quest'anno abbiamo scelto proprio bene», mormorò impacciato e lanciando un’occhiata a Tony lo vide nascondere senza alcun successo un sorrisetto dietro alla tazza di caffè che stava bevendo.

La donna rise a quella frase, poi si avvicinò in tono confidenziale al bancone e vi poggiò il gomito.

«Si chiedono tutti se sarai alla festa di stasera, Don Giovanni. Io non deluderei tutte quelle belle donne, sai?».

«La festa di stasera?», ripeté Peter, interrompendo Tony che aveva già aperto bocca per rispondere. 

«Il santo patrono del paese, Pete. Non ti ricordi? Da bambino tuo zio ti ci portava sempre, poi ti sei barricato in quella casa e non sei più stato dei nostri», spiegò la donna col broncio, e Peter si ritrovò a pensare al passato, quando le luci delle bancarelle e delle lanterne lanciate nel cielo lo affascinavano ogni anno di meno.

Sapeva di aver perso in parte quel suo lato infantile che da bambino gli aveva fatto amare anche le cose più sciocche.

«Ricordo…», mormorò, preso dalla nostalgia, «non vengo da anni. Ti va di andare?», chiese poi rivolto a Tony, che lo stava osservando forse nel tentativo di studiare quella sua reazione. 

«Non saprei. Tu vuoi andarci?», gli domandò in rimando e forse solo perché aveva dato a vedere che l’idea di passare la notte lì non lo entusiasma un gran che, però c’erano i fuochi alla fine della nottata, poi c’era da mangiare e la musica e anche dei piccoli stand interessanti. Stava provando l’impulso di vivere una sorta di  _primo appuntamento_ ma da una parte le parole della donna riguardo al successo di Tony con le  _femmine_ del paese lo avevano un po’ spaventato. Come se potessero portarglielo via dopo nemmeno un giorno passato insieme. «Magari ne parliamo strada facendo», aggiunse poi l’uomo, di fronte al suo mutismo, tirando fuori dei soldi dalla tasca dei pantaloncini e lasciando Peter spiazzato da quella fretta di andare via.

«Non deludere le tue fan, Don Giovanni», li salutò la donna, ridacchiando e Peter dovette reprimere l’impulso di girarsi dalla porta e polverizzarla con lo sguardo, mentre uscivano.

Tony gli circondò un braccio intorno alle spalle, probabilmente capendo quel suo desiderio e lo trascinò fuori, ignorando la donna e ridendo sottovoce.

Quando furono fuori, non lo lasciò ma proseguì la camminata verso il centro del paese.

Peter si chiese come faceva ogni volta a non dare di matto, a non farsi scivolare la situazione dalle mani come stava succedendo a lui. 

«Non hai voglia di andare, Peter», gli disse, ad un tratto, quando furono abbastanza lontani da qualsiasi orecchio indiscreto abitava quel posto e Peter si agitó, slegandosi da quell'abbraccio per guardarlo e fronteggiarlo.

«No! No, mi va! Giuro, non ho problemi è solo… solo quello che ha detto! Insomma Tony, non mi fa piacere sapere che… cioè… altre persone… ah, accidenti!», sbottò, arrufandosi i capelli e sentendosi dannatamente esposto e stupido. 

«Che accidenti stai farfugliando?», chiese Tony, alzando un sopracciglio e avvalorando la sua ipotesi di star dicendo un mucchio di cavolate.

«Sono stupido», si apostrofó e Tony rise.

«Tu? Stupido? Io penso che tu sia semplicemente un po’ geloso -  _un po’?_ , pensò Peter. -, che è ben diverso. E il tuo fingere che non sia così ti rende ancora più  _adorabile_ , lo ammetto», confessò l’uomo, e Peter sapeva di essere arrossito perché era tutto dannatamente vero e, la cosa più fastidiosa, era che non poteva farci proprio niente.

Era geloso, sì. Anche parecchio, ma dopotutto quanta gente esisteva nel mondo migliore di lui, che avrebbe potuto piacere a Tony molto più di quanto gli piacesse lui?

Paranoie. Stupide paranoie.

«Mi va di andare, se va anche a te», mormorò infatti, voltandosi altrove per non incontrare gli occhi di Tony e trovò decisamente più interessante guardare la fontana che decorava magnificamente il centro della piazza centrale, dove alcuni anziani vivacemente di sport.

«Mi va e non pensare a quello che ha detto quella donna, so di essere irresistibile, di certo non aveva bisogno di puntualizzarlo a quel modo, dopotutto», cercò di rassicurarlo Tony, senza abbandonare quel tono intenerito e allo stesso tempo leggermente divertito che, secondo Peter, era anche un modo per nascondere un po' i suoi veri pensieri a riguardo.

Alzò gli occhi sui suoi e un'espressione di immensa soddisfazione attraversò il viso di Tony. Peter ne fu ammaliato ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva preso in giro.

Difatti l’uomo sbuffò divertito e aggiunse: «Come se potessi avere occhi per altre persone che non sono te», poi lo prese per le spalle e lo guidò verso la farmacia e Peter non sapeva più quantificare i battiti cardiaci, perché non riusciva a capire se questi erano troppo veloci o addirittura non erano più presenti all’interno del suo petto.

 

♦♦♦

 

Peter avrebbe voluto trovare qualcosa di carino da mettere per la serata, peccato che prima di partire non aveva fatto i conti col fatto che avrebbe avuto un appuntamento con qualcuno e quindi in valigia aveva messo poco e niente. Si era attrezzato solo con le sue magliette nerd, per lo più di Star Wars e qualche bermuda comodo; il più elaborato erano un paio di pantaloncini di Jeans che alla fine decise di mettere. 

Aveva chiesto aiuta a zia May e lo aveva fatto solo perché era davvero disperato.

Non era mai stato bravo a vestirsi, non era capace di abbinare colori e stili, per quello anche si riteneva uno sfigato e un sociopatico. Chissà che pensava la gente di lui quando lo vedeva conciato a quel modo, con i capelli spettinati e arricciati e le scarpe rovinate dal tempo a cui non riusciva a separarsi perché si affeziona troppo alle cose.

«Quanti cuori vuoi conquistare stasera, Peter?», gli domandò zia May, ridacchiando, mentre cercava nel cassetto qualcosa da fargli provare.

_Solo uno.,_ Pensò Peter e seppe di essere arrossito, «Nessuno, voglio solo… essere elegante quanto Tony. Lo sai quanto ci tiene allo stile, no?». 

«Tony deve mantenere un certo tipo di immagine, per il lavoro che fa. Tu vai benissimo così, Peter. Sei bello anche se ti presenti con uno dei miei vestiti». 

«Ti prego, non dirlo mai più zia May!», la pregó Peter, mordendosi un labbro, mentre la donna gli passava una polo bianca e celeste che non ricordava nemmeno di aver mai preso.

«Falla finita e provati questa».

Si infilò la polo ed era un po’ corta, ma non esageratamente. Chissà, magari era cresciuto di altezza, finalmente?

Si guardò allo specchio e si girò di lato, prima di convincersi che sì, quella maglia andava bene ed era probabilmente la sua unica opzione. Sorrise verso zia May.

«Va bene, mi piace. Non esageratamente ma devo dire c-».

«Sei bello, punto», sorrise zia May, mentre si avvicinava e gli sistemava meglio il colletto della polo tutto ripiegato all’interno e gli prendeva il viso tra le mani per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia. «Farai strage di cuori, le ragazze ti guarderanno e diranno:  _ehi, ma è Peter Parker?_ ».

Peter avrebbe voluto dirle che forse la cosa avrebbe potuto interessargli fino a qualche anno prima, ma se stava andando a quella festa era solo ed esclusivamente per stare con Tony e vivere quell' _appuntamento_ che un po' stava sognando e odiava tenere segreti con zia May e zio Ben ma non sapeva come avrebbero preso la notizia che gli piacevano gli uomini e che stava vivendo una  _cosa_ con Tony Stark. Era troppo persino per lui, figuriamoci per loro che erano pure un po' all’antica.

«Cercherò di non mostrare troppo sex appeal o sarò io a far sfigurare Tony», disse, dando anche lui un bacio sulla guancia alla zia e ridendo poi, quando la vide scuotere la testa divertita.

« _Parker_ ?», lo chiamò Tony dal piano di sotto e adorava il fatto che lo chiamasse per cognome, certe volte, specie quando voleva prendersi scherzosamente gioco di lui o dire qualcosa di carino senza esserlo troppo. Come se usare il cognome potesse alleggerire di fronte agli zii quello che c’era tra di loro.

«Arrivo, solo un minuto,  _Stark_ !», esclamò e dopo aver infilato le scarpe - un paio di Vans blu  _quasi_ nuove - rischiando di cadere un paio di volte per l’emozione, si precipitò giù per le scale con zia May al seguito e represse un enorme sorriso quando vide Tony nella sua camicia bianca, i pantaloncini color salmone che gli aveva visto indossare la prima volta che si erano visti e un giacchetto nero posato sulle spalle e legato al collo per le maniche.

Era bello. Maturo, posato, elegante e bello. Inarrivabile quasi, per quello Peter si chiese come potesse un uomo come lui trovarlo interessante e adorabile? 

«Ottimo… accostamento di colori, Parker», commentò l’uomo e non fu difficile percepire quella nota di leggero disagio nel fare quella confessione che sembrava più un «sei carino». 

«Grazie, anche il tuo», rispose Peter, impacciato, più in difficoltà nel nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti e sperò che zia May non si fosse accorta di niente, perché sapeva di essere arrossito. 

«Andiamo dunque?», disse Tony, un po' incerto, indicandogli la porta di casa con un gesto della mano e Peter annuì, voltandosi poi verso zia May e regalandole un sorriso radioso.

«Non aspettarmi alzata, okay? Sono in buone mani». 

«Oh, lo so. Divertitevi!», esclamò la donna e quando uscirono di casa fu come mettere piede in una dimensione parallela dove potevano finalmente essere loro stessi.

 

♦♦♦

 

Non appena misero piede in paese, Peter non poté fare a meno di rimanere a bocca aperta di fronte a qualcosa che non vedeva da troppo e quasi aveva dimenticato.

La strada principale era illuminata da tante piccole luci gialle, leggere e piacevoli, calde come il sole, legate ai pali della luce ai lati della via principale, dove alcune bancarelle, in fila e ordinate, vendevano oggetti di ogni tipo: da gioielli artigianali a vestiti fino a utensili per la casa. Zia May avrebbe adorato quelle cose.

C’era molta gente ad occupare la strada, ma non abbastanza da rendere quel cammino claustrofobico e Peter apprezzó la cosa. Non amava il caos e nemmeno Tony, quindi quella via di mezzo andava più che bene.

«Sembri in estasi», rise Tony, e Peter sapeva di aver messo su un’espressione di stupore e meraviglia. Dopotutto si sentiva stupido persino lui a reagire in quel modo e la parola  _estati_ non era lontana dallo stato d’animo che stava provando.

«Non… ricordavo fosse così...».

«Magico?», rispose Tony, e gli circondò un braccio intorno alle spalle. Un gesto intimo ma non così tanto da dare a vedere cosa c’era realmente tra di loro e questo rendeva Peter più tranquillo.

«Già», mormoró sognante e, con un sorriso scaltro, Tony ammiccò nella sua direzione e lo prese per le spalle, cominciando poi ad intrufolarsi nella folla che curiosa guardava le bancarelle o chiacchierava e quando superarono la parte del mercato, la piazza fu il punto in cui si fermarono e dove con grande sollievo notarono meno folla.

Molte donne si giravano a guardarli e Peter sentiva un senso di smarrimento, perché quel sentimento di gelosia non era mai stato suo. Si sorprese di se stesso, oltre a trovare insopportabile quel fatto.

Tony sembrava tranquillo a riguardo, salutava tutte quelle ragazze che timidamente alzavano una mano per farsi notare e poi ridacchiavano con le amiche per il gesto azzardato.

_Stupide. Stupide oche giulive!_ , pensò Peter, reprimendo l’istinto di sbuffare e distogliendo lo sguardo.

«Calmati», rise Tony, poi constatò: «E comunque hanno guardato anche te».

_Perché sembro tuo figlio? Perché è grazie a me se sei qui?_ , pensò ancora Peter, voltandosi a guardarlo e arricciando le labbra solo per paura di non riuscire a reprimere il suo fastidio.

«Non mi guardano. Nessuno mi guarda mai».

«Io sì, non ti basta?», disse Tony, lapidario e effettivamente quel fatto era abbastanza di sollievo. Poi rise e continuò, cambiando totalmente espressione facciale: «e non pensare che il fatto che guardino te non mi renda gelosissimo. Ci ho messo un sacco per farmi notare, troppo per lasciare che la prima squinzia che passa rovini tutto il mio lavoro».

Fu il turno di Peter di ridere, stavolta, reclinando la testa all’indietro: «Non succederà, lo sai!». 

La passeggiata proseguì, e con lei quel senso di tepore e dolcezza aumentava a dismisura senza poterci fare molto. Peter era felice che Tony non avesse avuto alcun ripensamento e che avesse trovato quell’idea di andare alla festa un modo per stare insieme spensierati.

Poco dopo la piazza centrale ospitò un gruppo folkloristico di paese, uno di quelli sconosciuti per tutti ma tipici del luogo e si fermarono a guardarli suonare.

Non erano chissà che ma si divertivano e questo trasmetteva in qualche modo la voglia di battere il piede a terra tenendo il ritmo e, per alcuni, la voglia di ballare.

Le persone intorno cominciarono a farlo, raggiungendo lo spiazzo adibito a provvisoria sala da ballo, con sedie in plastica che facevano da poltrone per gli spettatori e le luci artificiali dei fari ad illuminare il tutto.

Fuori da quell’area, più al buio e meno visibili, Peter e Tony erano appostati l’uno a fianco dell’altro e ridevano contagiati da quella atmosfera così spensierata e quando Peter inizió a battere le mani a ritmo della tarantella che stava riempiendo l’aria, Tony lo prese per mano e se lo trascinò in pista.

Peter non avrebbe mai creduto possibile una cosa del genere, e la sorpresa sul viso si palesò senza riuscire a trattenerla e quando iniziarono a ballare senza alcun criterio, senza conoscere i passi ma solo divertendosi cercando di imitare tutti gli altri, Peter capì.

Capí che Tony era qualcosa che andava oltre. Non era chiaro cosa provasse realmente, ma era forte. Era qualcosa che più andava avanti e più non riusciva a spiegare e più non gli importava trovare delle risposte.

Stavano ridendo, si stavano divertendo come due ragazzini e fu un peccato quando, nella delusione generale, iniziò a piovere costringendo tutti a doversi riparare sotto i portici di alcuni palazzi. 

Tony se lo trascinò ancora lontano, all’oscuro di qualsiasi occhio indiscreto, continuando a ridere ogni volta che i loro occhi si incrociavano e quando infine trovarono un posto tutto per loro, sotto la porticina del campanile della chiesa, Peter poggió la schiena contro il tufo della struttura, mentre Tony si stringeva di più contro di lui per potersi coprire.

Perdersi nei suoi occhi fu facile e stringere le dita alle sue fu piacevole. I capelli leggermente bagnati dalla pioggia avevano arricciato qualche ciuffo sulla fronte di Tony rendendolo ancora più affascinante, più trasandato ed era davvero raro vederlo in disordine.

«Accidenti alla pioggia», disse Peter, sorridendo mentre lo diceva. Mentre Tony alzava una mano per accarezzargli una guancia e inclinava la testa per poterlo baciare.

Non c'era nessuno nel raggio di metri ma Peter sentì che anche li avessero visti, non gli sarebbe importato niente, per quello alzò le braccia e le incroció intorno al collo dell’altro per approfondire quel contatto e perdersi totalmente in quelle sensazioni assurde, quasi irreali. Troppo complicate per poter dare loro una spiegazione.

Si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per sentirsi ancora più coinvolto e Tony gli circondò le braccia intorno alla vita per stringerlo di più a sé, come se volesse sentirlo più vicino di così e quando si staccarono fu ancora tutto diverso. 

«Andiamo a casa?», propose l’uomo, a bassa voce, come se parlare più forte potesse rompere qualcosa di quell’atmosfera incantevole.

Peter annuì e fu una corsa verso l'arco che faceva da porta al paese e infine fino alla villa, e la pioggia aveva solo continuato ad aumentare e Peter gliene fu grato, perché era stata di nuovo motivo di un gigantesco passo avanti.


	9. Capitolo IX

 

 

  * Sul gruppo Facebook: **Il Giardino di EFP**  è stato dato un test a risposta multipla, dove la maggioranza di  **x**  risposte comportava un pacchetto specifico contenente dei Prompt ispitati a film/libri. Io, che sono tipo parte integrante del mondo angst ho avuto il pacchetto malinconico e tra i film/libri a cui ispirarsi c'era Call me By Your Name (chiamami con il tuo nome) e siccome volevo scrivere una Starker a capitoli da troppo, ne ho approfittato per farlo (and i regret nothing). I presupposti c'erano tutti: due persone, con una differenza di età, con due caratteri opposti, due geni, due adorabili dorkettini e... nulla, l'aggiornamento sarà settimanale, la  **domenica**. Sperando che questa mia piccola e umile opera vi piaccia, vi auguro buona lettura e se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.
  * **P.s** : il disegno nel banner è mio; siccome ero ispirata ho deciso di farmelo da sola, spero vi piaccia XD se vi va seguitemi anche su >[Tumblr](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/)<, dove ogni tanto pubblico cose, faccende yaoi per lo più. ♥♥♥
  * **Conteggio parole: 3285**
  * Il titolo è ispirato ad una canzone dei Led Zeppelin: "Fool In The Rain", che è bellissima ma sono i Led Zeppelin quindi non serve nemmeno tessere le loro lodi (e invece sì, amateli ç_ç)



  
  


****  
Fools In The Rain

  
  
  
**Capitolo IX**

 

Quando Peter e Tony varcarono la soglia di Villa Parker, l’orologio a pendolo aveva appena finito di battere il suo rintocco, e le lancette erano puntate su l'una di notte.

Dissolto quel suono, rimase il silenzio che andò ad accentuare nel petto di Peter il tamburellare del suo battito cardiaco, specie quando, con la mano ben stretta in quella dell’altro, raggiunsero il piano di sopra in punta di piedi e Tony se lo trascinò in camera sua senza nemmeno una traccia di esitazione.

L'uomo sparì in bagno e tornò subito dopo, fronteggiandolo e posandogli un asciugamano sulla testa e la sfregó in modo da asciugargli i capelli e fu un gesto talmente premuroso che Peter non riuscì a non sorridere, mentre riceveva quella coccola e quando fu il suo turno di asciugare i capelli dell’altro, invitò Tony a sedersi sul letto.

Rimasto in piedi, Peter non poté far altro che godere per qualche secondo del tocco leggero delle dita dell’altro intorno ai suoi fianchi e arrossendo leggermente quando iniziò a carezzarli.

«Gli zii dormono da un pezzo», disse Peter, arruffandogli con lentezza la testa quando la liberó dall'asciugamano, sperando che Tony potesse capire le sue intenzioni, che cosa aveva in mente e che non aveva alcuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro.

Tony alzò gli occhi e lo guardò; la bocca leggermente aperta forse incapace di rispondere a quell’invito, forse impaurito dalle conseguenze, forse incapace di fermare i suoi desideri.

«Posso dormire qui?», chiese ancora Peter, pianissimo, chinandosi per poter avvicinare le labbra alle sue e reclamare un bacio nel tentativo di rassicurare l’altro che lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

«No, se poi sarò il tuo più grande pentimento, Peter», mormorò Tony, incatenato al suo sguardo e quel  _no_ era solo una grossa bugia. «E sono sicuro che lo sarà. Perciò finché sei in tempo, vattene da qui», concluse e fu il tentativo di cacciarlo più dolce che Peter avesse mai ricevuto in vita sua.

«Non lo sarai», gli rispose, semplicemente, prima di abbandonare l’asciugamano in terra e baciarlo, sentendosi quasi scoppiare per aver preso lui l’iniziativa stavolta e, guidato dall’istinto, si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui e Tony ne sembrò stupito ma non così tanto da fermarlo.

Sapevano entrambi di aver appena superato quella linea di non ritorno che un po’, in un angolo buio della loro coscienza, li spaventava a morte.

Peter sentì le mani di Tony insinuarsi sotto la sua maglietta e accarezzargli la schiena con delicatezza ma anche con una sensualità che lo fece rabbrividire.

Tony poi lo fece sdraiare sul materasso e lo sovrastò, senza smettere un solo istante di baciarlo e quando le loro labbra si divisero, accompagnate da sospiri pesanti e rumorosi, ci fu uno scambio di sguardi che avrebbero potuto dire qualsiasi cosa.

«Peter, stai tremando», gli disse Tony, «Sei spaventato».

Lo era. Lo era a morte ma non così tanto da fermarsi, non da alzarsi e andare via senza averci per lo meno provato e sentiva che se non lo avesse fatto in quel momento lo avrebbe rimpianto per sempre. 

Sorrise e cercò di mostrarsi più sicuro ma persino la voce gli uscì tremante e insicura.

«Non abbastanza», disse, semplicemente, poi corrugò la fronte e continuò, supplicando quasi: «Non ti fermare ora… per favore, Tony», e quella fu solo l’ultima scintilla che, subito dopo un momento di silenzio assoluto, lasciò spazio alla voglia di dimenticare ogni paura e Peter ne fu felice.

Si vergognò tantissimo a mostrarsi con addosso nient’altro che la propria pelle quando si sbarazzarono dei vestiti, ma ogni bacio che percorse il suo corpo riuscì a fargli cambiare idea ogni istante con più facilità ed esplorare ed essere esplorato fu dolce; dolce tanto quanto la pazienza di Tony nell’attendere che la vergogna diventasse abitudine e che il dolore si trasformasse in piacere.

«Stai bene?», gli chiedeva ogni tanto e Peter annuiva e riceveva un bacio ogni volta e si sentiva ogni istante più inglobato da quella novità, da quelle mani rassicuranti a carezzargli le cosce e i fianchi. 

Non distolse lo sguardo nemmeno per un secondo dagli occhi nocciola di Tony, vigili e premurosi sui suoi e quando l’apice di quell’unione raggiunse il suo zenit, il lampo di quel piacere percorse la sua mente e fu cieco per qualche secondo, mentre inarcava la schiena piangendo incapace di contenersi e reprimeva dei gemiti mordendosi le nocche, per paura che potessero sentirlo. 

Ricevette così tanti baci, quando infine si ritrovarono entrambi appagati l’uno sopra al corpo nudo dell'altro col fiato corto e fu certo di aver fatto la cosa giusta con l’uomo giusto. 

Baci ovunque: sul collo, sul petto, sui palmi delle mani, e Peter avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa ma non lo fece solo perché il cuore gli batteva troppo forte e l’emozione lo aveva fatto piangere così tanto da averlo ammutolito.

Tony gli bació gli occhi bagnati, lavando via quelle lacrime e stringendolo poi a sé, mentre si sdraiava accanto a lui e Peter tacque ascoltando il respiro e il battito del cuore dell’altro, quando poggiò l’orecchio al suo petto glabro.

Fu quel suono, bello come l’abbraccio di una madre, a fargli alzare immediatamente il viso verso quello dell’uomo che aveva deciso di prendersi cura di lui quella notte, ricevendo a sua volta la dolcezza di cui aveva bisogno, forse più di quella che Peter pensava di meritare.

«Dormi», gli disse Tony, a bassa voce, e Peter in quelle semplici parole ci lesse un: «Non andare via, per favore. Non lo sopporterei. Resta qui».

Sorrise leggermente, mentre Tony gli scostava i capelli ancora umidicci dalla fronte per baciargliela.

«Tu resti?», sussurrò, in risposta.

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di muovere un solo muscolo… e se resti qui vorrei che la cosa si estendesse almeno fino alla fine dell'estate», ammise l’uomo, sbadigliando poi e chiudendo gli occhi, fingendo di voler dormire ma Peter sapeva che stava solo cercando di nascondere quel leggero imbarazzo che provava nel dire quelle cose.

«Non possiamo restare qui dentro per sempre… devo studiare», rispose, poi si morse il labbro inferiore e Tony aprì gli occhi e alzò le sopracciglia, sconvolto.

«Fingerò di non aver sentito,  _ragazzino_ », sentenziò l’uomo e quando Peter rise per quella frase, Tony si chinò per baciargli le labbra e lo abbracciò.  «Ora dormi».

«Agli ordini».  
 

♦♦♦

 

«Mi sono sempre chiesto chi dei due fosse il più dormiglione e sembra che, stavolta, non sia io il vincitore».

Fu quella la prima frase che Peter sentì quella mattina, mentre apriva gli occhi e combatteva con l’impulso di chiuderli di nuovo e continuare a poltrire.

Alzò un braccio e si passò una mano sulla faccia, mentre Tony gli accarezzava i capelli e ridacchiava sotto i baffi.

«Come ti va di parlare al mattino, Tony?», gli chiese, in quello che sembrò il miagolio di un gattino.

«Sono sveglio da un po',  _ragazzino_ », gli disse e Peter si stiracchiò e quando aprì definitivamente gli occhi sospirò andando a cercare col braccio il petto dell’altro per abbracciarlo e fu felice di ricevere subito dopo un bacio sulla punta del naso che gli scaldò il cuore.

«Che ore sono? Spero che zia May non sia passata in camera mia o non so proprio cosa raccontarle quando mi chiederà dove accidenti ero», sbuffò Peter, alzando poi il polso per vedere l'ora per poi scopri che erano già le dieci del mattino.

Ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

Tony lo strinse di più a sé, forse capendo la sua paura: «Le dirai che eri in buona compagnia e lei non ti chiederà con chi… e comunque sei davvero in buona compagnia».

Peter alzò un sopracciglio: «Non dovresti stabilire certe cose senza chiedere a me se la penso davvero così».

«Come se non fossi un libro aperto, Peter. Posso leggere un sacco di cose solo guardandoti negli occhi, sai?», disse Tony, il solito sorriso sornione ad illuminargli il viso e sebbene il suo intento fosse quello di fare un po’ il dispettoso della situazione, Peter vedeva quel gesto di una premura mostruosa ma si finse indignato e si alzò leggermente, puntellando i gomito sul materasso e prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

«Non è carino leggere nella mente delle persone», rispose.

Tony sbuffò divertito, poi alzò una mano per accarezzargli la testa e Peter si perse nei suoi occhi nocciola ancora una volta.

«Allora smettila di essere trasparente».

Peter fece spallucce: «Lo sono solo con te, a quanto pare». 

L’uomo lo guardò per un attimo con gli occhi velati di una tristezza quasi insopportabile, improvvisa con un sorriso malinconico a rendere la cosa ancora più ingiusta e parve voler dire qualcosa in risposta ma si limitò ad avvicinare il viso al suo per dargli un bacio che nascondeva troppe cose. Troppe incertezze, troppe paura.

Peter capiva quel terrore, ma non provava lo stesso. Per quello non seppe cosa dire.

«Ho fame. Forse dovremmo fare colazione», propose l’uomo, quando si staccarono e la tristezza era sparita, ma era tornato a voler scappare per un attimo da quel mondo che li aveva racchiusi dalla notte prima. Peter non poteva fare a meno di accontentarlo, solo per non vederlo scivolare via da lui per colpa del suo egoismo.

Avrebbe voluto passare tutto il giorno a letto, tra le sue braccia, ma non poteva pretendere che l’altro avesse lo stesso desiderio.  
 

♦♦♦

 

Dopo la colazione e dopo aver scoperto che zia May e zio Ben non erano in casa, Peter mostrò a Tony la sua collezione di vinili, con un certo orgoglio quando l’uomo ne aveva notato uno nel giradischi del salotto e gli aveva chiesto di chi era.

«Miles Davis?  _Davvero_ , Peter?», aveva commentato Tony, prendendo in mano il vinile, incredulo e girandolo più e più volte per ammirare la copertina.

«Sopreso? Sono un pianista, dopotutto».

«Sì, ma credevo fossi un pianista classico, non un jazzista», rispose Tony, prendendo poi tra le mani un altro vinile e alzò le sopracciglia: «Michael Camilo. Pensavo di conoscerlo solo io. Assurdo».

«Me lo ha fatto conoscere zio Ben. Lo ha anche visto dal vivo, una volta!», raccontò Peter e seppe di averlo detto con un entusiasmo quasi infantile, quasi invidioso. Un po’ lo era, doveva ammetterlo.

«Non smetti di sorprendermi nemmeno per un istante, dico sul serio… hai più roba di me».

«È solo una parte della mia collezione. Magari quando torniamo a New York, se ne hai voglia, potrei mostrarti quella completa», disse, impacciato, perché da una parte conoscere la risposta a quella proposta significava capire se dopo quell'estate Tony aveva intenzione di vederlo ancora oppure no.

L’uomo sembrò di nuovo velarsi di tristezza come era successo quella mattina e, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo sul vinile, tossì per schiarirsi la voce.

«Vedremo», disse semplicemente e Peter sentì un moto di delusione pervaderlo, tanto era stata una risposta glaciale, per poi ricredersi quando Tony aggiunse, alzando gli occhi sui suoi: «Dipende quanto ti impressionerà la mia», e fu talmente felice di aver ricevuto quella risposta che lo colpì al braccio, ricevendo a sua volta un pugno sulla spalla che diede inizio ad una breve lotta sul divano che fu interrotta dalla porta che si apriva e si richiudeva.

Poco dopo, nel salotto, comparvero zia May e zio Ben, con le buste della spesa strette tra le mani e ancora gli occhiali da sole sulla faccia.

«Ehi!», salutò Peter, con un certo entusiasmo e alzandosi in piedi dal divano imitato da Tony che alzò una mano verso i due.

Zia May e zio Ben erano strani, silenziosi. Forse arrabbiati.

Peter si chiese se strada facendo non fosse nato qualche litigio tra i due; cosa che accadeva abbastanza di rado ma accadeva e fu per quel motivo che, precipitandosi a prendere le buste dalle mani della donna, li guardò preoccupato.

«E’ successo qualcosa?».

I due si guardarono. Zia May fece cenno a zio Ben di parlare e, dopo aver sospirato amareggiato, l’uomo si tolse gli occhiali da sole e si prese la pelle tra le sopracciglia, prima di aprire bocca e prendere parola.

«Tony, ti dispiacerebbe lasciarci un attimo da soli? Mi rendo conto che è una richiesta maleducata ma io e May dobbiamo parlare con Peter».

Peter strabuzzò gli occhi, stupito per un attimo da quella improvvisa richiesta e per istinto si voltò verso Tony, la quale aveva alzato un sopracciglio, confuso.

«Certo, me ne vado in gi-», iniziò a dire ma Peter lo fermò con un gesto della mano.

«Ehi, non serve che tu te ne vada, Tony», intervenne, poi si voltò di nuovo verso gli zii e boccheggiò per qualche secondo di fronte al loro sguardo severo…  _deluso_ ?, «Cosa avrò mai combinato di così terribile?».

Zio Ben incrociò le braccia al petto e indurì la mascella. Peter non sapeva se gli aveva mai visto fare quell’espressione così dura e lo spaventò quasi.

«Io e zia May vogliamo parlare con te in privato e non voglio sentire altre obiezioni».

«M-ma!», balbettò, e Tony gli posò una mano sulla spalla per fermarlo e non disse nulla, sparì dietro la porta del salotto e quando scese il silenzio, Peter smise di fissare il punto in cui era stato l’uomo, girandosi a guardare gli zii col terrore negli occhi.

_Era la fine_ . Se era per quello che pensava era la fine.  

«Peter», lo chiamò zio Ben e lui non riuscì nemmeno ad annuire, tanto era rimasto pietrificato dal terrore, «Io e zia May abbiamo deciso che te ne ritorni a Forest Hill, stasera».

«Cosa?», chiese e seppe di aver capito benissimo ma volle esserne sicuro.

«Non te lo ripeterò», disse zio Ben, duro poi sospirò e si sedette sul divano a peso morto, zia May invece rimase in piedi, muta, una mano vicino la bocca, nervosa.

Peter passò lo sguardo da lei a lui: «Perché?».

«Perché la gente parla. La gente sa, e tu non hai fatto niente per impedire che sapesse». 

«Ma di cosa accidenti parli?», quasi urlò sentendo che stava per perdere la calma. 

«Di te e Tony! Di te e Tony che vi siete messi in testa non so cosa! Di te e lui che pensate che quello che state facendo sia una cosa  _normale_ ! Di quello che avete fatto di fronte a tutto il paese, che vi ha visti, e sono venuti a chiedere a me e tua zia con quale faccia ti permettiamo di stare con un uomo così grande!», urlò zio Ben di rimando, alzandosi in piedi e zia May sembrò volerlo fermare ma era quasi impaurita all’idea di provarci.

Peter, al contrario, non aveva paura. Anzi, fece un passo avanti e disse, senza nemmeno provare a nascondere la cosa: «Cosa ci sarebbe di anormale? Cosa, esattamente?», chiese, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

«Non ti abbiamo mai costretto ad importi una sessualità, e lo sai bene. Uomini, donne, non fa alcuna differenza, hai sempre avuto la libertà di scegliere ciò che volevi, ma Tony… santo cielo! Se tuo padre fosse ancora tra di noi avrebbe meno anni di lui, te ne rendi conto da solo?». 

«C-cosa? Non… non lo stai dicendo sul serio, zio Ben! Ti stai… ti stai ascoltando?», rispose Peter, passandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli, sempre più incredulo, sempre più schiacciato dalle accuse di un crimine mai commesso. 

«Cosa ti aspetti? Che quell'uomo ti rimanga accanto per sempre? Quando tu avrai trent'anni lui ne avrà sessanta. Quando tu ne avrai quaranta lui ne avrà settanta! Pensi che potrebbe funzionare una cosa del genere? Hai una vita davanti per trovare qualcuno che ti voglia bene, che non stia già vivendo la vita col peso di esperienze che tu non puoi ancora capire!».

«Smettetela tutti di trattarmi come un ragazzino che non sa quello che vuole!».

«No Peter, tu lo sai fin troppo bene ed è sbagliato sotto ogni punto di vista etico e morale!», rispose ancora zio Ben e zia May, sempre silenziosa, annuì con gli occhi lucidi.

Peter rise, senza entusiasmo alcuno, le mani ai fianchi, girando lo sguardo a destra e sinistra alla ricerca di altro da guardare che non fosse quell'assurdo disappunto che i suoi zii stavano palesando e quando aprì bocca per parlare, la richiuse subito quando sentì sbattere la porta di casa.

Era Tony. Doveva per forza essere lui. Doveva aver sentito tutto e se ne stava sicuramente andando via e il cuore di Peter perse un battito e sentì la testa girare per un secondo.

Guardò i suoi zii, con disprezzo e uscì dalla stanza, raggiungendo di corsa il giardino nel tentativo di fermare Tony e quando lo raggiunse lo trovò intento a sistemare la sua valigia nel bagagliaio dell’auto.

«Aspetta! Per favore, fammi venire con te!».

Tony sbuffò divertito e non si fermò. A Peter diede quasi fastidio, quell'atteggiamento.

«Mi stai ascoltando?», chiese ancora, avvicinandosi di più e quello chiuse il cofano e sbuffò, poi lo guardò.

«Venire con me? Dopo quello che ti hanno detto? Non abbiamo più niente da dirci, Peter. - fece una pausa e arricciò le labbra - Guardati», mormorò, con una tale delusione nello sguardo, una sorta di consapevolezza così sbagliata che colpì Peter dritto al petto, mentre quello lo indicava interamente con una mano. «Sei un ragazzo. Solo un ragazzo. Ed io… un uomo che si è fatto incantare dalla tua giovinezza ben sapendo che non poteva durare. Avremmo dovuto troncare tutto sul nascere e non avresti dovuto lottare per continuare tutto questo». 

«Stai dicendo che è colpa mia?», rispose Peter, incredulo, e lo seguì ancora quando quello, sbuffando ancora, raggiunse la portiera del posto di guida e la aprì.

«Sì! Avresti dovuto capire che era la cosa migliore per tutti e due mettere la parola fine a questa  _cosa_ che abbiamo iniziato! Tornati a casa ci saremmo comunque separati e tu lo sapevi già, che sarebbe finita così», gli rispose Tony.

«Non hai mai avuto intenzione di pensare seriamente che potesse funzionare tra di noi, non è così Tony?», mormorò Peter, quasi ritrovando la calma solo perché sentiva dentro al cuore una gigantesca disillusione, che lo rese quasi apatico, «Hai provato ad illudermi che non sarebbe finita, e invece…».

«Peter, la verità è che hai fatto tutto da solo. Io mi sono lasciato coinvolgere, ma ora basta. E’ ora di crescere», disse infine l’uomo, e fu come una pugnalata, l’ennesima ma decisamente quella fatale, «Ti auguro ogni bene», concluse Tony, poi entrò in macchina e partì sgommando, visibilmente voglioso di fuggire ancora, stavolta in modo definitivo.

_Codardo. Codardo. Codardo! Codardo!!,_ pensò Peter, mentre si mordeva il labbro ed iniziava a piangere, nervoso, arrabbiato e triste, il cuore in frantumi e faceva male da morire.

«Peter», lo chiamò zia May, dalla soglia e quando si voltò a guardarla, lesse nel suo sguardo un profondo: «Mi dispiace», che lo ferì solo di più.

Fu inaccettabile e non li avrebbe perdonati mai, anche se sapeva che avevano solo anticipato qualcosa che, con la fine dell’estate,  si sarebbe comunque presentato.

Col tempo gli sarebbe passata, avrebbe finto che dopotutto non era successo chissà che ma non li avrebbe perdonati, era impossibile farlo.

«Vorrei odiarvi entrambi, ma non ci riesco», rispose, poi la superò e tornò in casa, ignorando zio Ben che cercò di fermarlo per dirgli chissà che e raggiunse la sua camera, sbatté la porta e vi poggiò la schiena sopra e si chiese perché, ogni cosa che toccava, si rompeva inesorabilmente senza possibilità di rimetterla a posto.

Non odiava i suoi zii, non odiava nemmeno Tony a dirla tutta. Odiava se stesso, e avrebbe continuato ad odiarsi fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, probabilmente solo perché era stato troppo stupido nel credere in quella favola che ora avrebbe solo voluto dimenticare.  
 

**Piccolo spazio autrice random, che viene dal cuore:**  
Non odiatemi, per favore...   
Pubblicare questo capitolo è stata una pugnalata, ma lo è stato ancora di più rileggerlo e correggerlo e trovare tutto questo potenzialmente ingiusto... e domenica prossima è l'ultimo capitolo, quindi ringraziandovi ancora per il supporto e le bellissime parole che  mi lasciate ogni volta (specie le tante persone che, pur non shippando questa coppia, hanno deciso di leggere questa storia e lasciarmi il loro pensiero. Grazie, grazie, grazie).  
Non so quanti lettori avrò perso, dopo questa  _cosa_ , ma in ogni caso grazie davvero a tutti.  
Un abbraccio grande, a domenica prossima.  
Miry


	10. Epilogo

  * **Conteggio parole:** 4042



  
  


  
Fools In The Rain

  
  
  
  
  
**Epilogo**

Quando Peter Parker uscì dalla porta della sua facoltà per liberarsi finalmente  dall’opprimente stato di ansia che lo aveva attanagliato per tre lunghissimi mesi, fu attraversato dal vento freddo che quasi gli mozzò il fiato ma, al tempo stesso, fu straordinariamente piacevole.

Scese i tre scalini che lo separavano dal marciapiede, mentre ogni tanto qualcuno gli dava una pacca sulla spalla e gli augurava buone vacanze e lui rispondeva con un sorriso e ricambiava, poi si fermò e si guardò intorno cercando tra l’affollata strada qualcuno che, quando lo riconobbe, gli andò incontro alzando un braccio.

«Meno male che per le prossime tre settimane non ti vedrò, Parker. Sono stufo di venirti a prendere a scuola come i ragazzini di tre anni!», lo salutò Quill, a modo suo come sempre, sfilandosi le cuffiette dalle orecchie.

Peter rise: «Nessuno ti costringe a venire a prendermi in facoltà ogni giorno». 

«Sei vicino casa mia. Pare brutto non venire», asserì ancora l’amico, poi sospirò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Come va?». 

«Uno schifo, come sempre», scherzò Peter e gli diede un pugno sulla spalla che l’altro ricambiò. «Tu?». 

«Gamora è partita per le vacanze di Natale, l’ho accompagnata poco fa al treno. Dice che quando torna vuole organizzare un’uscita anche con te ma solo se nel frattempo ti sei trovato una ragazza», rispose Quill, che non sembrava tanto felice nel dargli quella notizia e Peter sapeva benissimo che era dovuto alla famosa delusione che gli aveva raccontato tempo prima, quella di un anno e mezzo prima, con Tony Stark.

Peter aveva cercato dimenticare, ma non era successo. Tony Stark era ovunque. Sui cartelloni pubblicitari, sugli opuscoli delle fiere hi-tech, persino citato nel suo libro di microtecnologia. Era un incubo, un ossessione.

Erano successe troppe cose in quel lasso di tempo, così tante che Peter stentava a credere non fossero riuscite a fargli dimenticare quella  _cosa_ che lui e Tony avevano condiviso insieme per poi separarsi come se un lampo avesse colpito entrambi a ciel sereno.

Peter Quill lo aveva capito, che si era di nuovo perso nei suoi pensieri, perché gli posò una mano sulla spalla e si morse un labbro.

«Senti, Parker… perché non ci provi davvero ad uscire con qualcuno? Insomma, tentare non costa nulla».

«Non voglio illudere nessuno, non voglio cominciare qualcosa che so di non poter continuare senza che il fantasma di quel… quello…  _stronzo_ torni a perseguitarmi», sbuffò, distogliendo lo sguardo e Quill gli diede uno spintone che quasi lo fece cadere.

«Mentre lui ti ha già dimenticato, tu sei qui a pensarci ancora! Ti rendi conto di quanto sei stupido?», lo redarguì e Peter avrebbe asserito che aveva anche ragione, se solo quella frase non fosse uscita dalla bocca di Quill.

«Senti da che pulpito, poi...». 

«Dici? Eppure io e Gamora ora siamo impegnati e sappiamo tutti che da  _impegnati_ a  _coppia_ il passo è davvero breve. Lei comunque non è Tony Stark. Almeno a differenza di quell’uomo, non è un’utopia, Peter». 

Già. Tony Stark era un'utopia, a quanto pareva. Non lo era stato nell’estate di un anno e mezzo prima ma ora lo era. Inarrivabile.

Non si erano più sentiti, l’uomo era sparito nel nulla e Peter pur avendo il suo numero aveva deciso di chiuderlo in un cassetto e dimenticarlo. Non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di gettarlo via.

« _Ma che cazzo_ …?», esclamò Quill, ad un tratto, col suo solito modo colorito di esprimersi che divertiva Peter sempre parecchio, sebbene a volte gli sanguinavano le orecchie per quante parolacce diceva.

Si voltò verso il suo migliore amico per beccarlo a fissare dritto di fronte a lui, un’espressione di pura sorpresa e scetticismo che lo incuriosì.

«Che hai visto? Un fantasma?», gli chiese ridendo.

Quill sembrò non riuscire a dirlo a parole, deglutì e indicò dritto di fronte a loro e quando Peter si voltò seguendo l’indice dell’amico, ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

Una  _Spider_ giallo paglierino era parcheggiata dall'altra parte della strada, spenta ma la ventola refrigerante ancora girava rumorosa. Tipico suono graffiante dalle auto sportive. Appoggiato ad essa con le braccia incrociate al petto, in un completo scuro ma una maglietta con un protone stampato, sotto la giacca, c’era Tony Stark. 

Quel Tony Stark. Quello che non vedeva da un anno e mezzo, da tanti giorni che fino a qualche mese prima aveva contato e segnato su un calendario, fino a smettere quando si era sentito patetico.

E fu così che si sentì:  _patetico_ . 

Gli occhi sbarrati fissi sull'uomo che sembrava non averlo visto ma che era palesemente lì per lui. Non aveva altro motivo di essere lì, dopotutto. Non Tony Stark, che era sempre impegnatissimo e tutto.

«È lui?», chiese Quill, e lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, che erano già tornati troppo indietro nel tempo, in una calda estate fatta di confusione e baci che gli erano mancati e che gli stavano ancora mancando, ma provava troppo rancore, troppa tristezza per dimenticare quello che c'era stato dopo: parole e accuse terribili che in un battito di ciglia avevano distrutto qualcosa durato tanto, ma non abbastanza.

Tony sembrò vederlo, finalmente e come se nulla fosse alzò una mano per salutarlo. Tipico di Tony, fingere che nulla fosse accaduto, che il tempo era relativo certe volte, come le sue azioni.

Peter non ricambiò quel saluto. Si limitò a fissarlo, finché l’uomo non decise di avvicinarsi, lo sguardo fermo sul suo e Quill vicino a lui che mormorava: «Che vuoi fare? Celere, Parker. Sta venendo qui! Se vuoi scappare lo distraggo». 

Peter non aveva alcuna intenzione di scappare. O meglio, le sue gambe non riuscirono a rispondere all'impulso che il suo cervello stava mandando loro di muoversi e correre via. 

« _Parker_ », lo salutò Tony, quando fu a mezzo metro da loro e alzò di nuovo una mano, apparentemente tranquillo ma era ovvio che non fosse così.

«Che ci fa qui?», chiese Quill, e sebbene fosse una domanda legittima, che  probabilmente avrebbe poi fatto una volta preso coraggio, Peter trovò quell'uscita abbastanza fuori luogo. Come pure Tony, a quanto pareva, che alzò un sopracciglio e guardò il suo migliore amico con un certo scetticismo.

«Ci conosciamo?».

Quill mise su un’espressione baldanzosa e coraggiosa, gonfiando il petto e facendo un passo avanti.

«Oh, sì. Magari non mi conosce signor Stark, ma io so perfettamente chi è lei», asserì e Peter sospirò, mentre stringeva convulsamente una mano intorno alla spallina del suo zaino, «si dicono cose sul suo conto che…». 

«Quill, per favore…», mormorò Peter, facendogli cenno di tacere, e quello ubbidì lanciano un'ultima occhiata truce all’uomo, «perché sei qui, Tony?», gli chiese.

«Passavo di qui», mentì e gli si leggeva in faccia che non era così e che sapeva di essere stato scoperto. «ti ho visto e ho pensato di salutarti». 

Peter non sapeva che dire. La sua baldanza era quasi fastidiosa. Molto più di quando l'aveva conosciuto ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai detto all’uomo di andare via. Cacciarlo era l’ultima cosa che voleva e, rivolgendosi all’altro Peter, arricciò le labbra combattuto.

«Peter, ti dispiace se… insomma, se ci sentiamo più tardi?».

«Parker, non era quello che avevi detto avresti fatto nel caso in cui lui sareb-». 

Peter lo zittì di nuovo: «So cosa ho detto, e mi dispiace non essere di parola ma… ci sono delle cose che vorrei discutere con Tony,  _in privato_ », concluse, e abbassò gli occhi dopo aver rivolto un breve sguardo a Tony che sembrò rincuorato dopo quelle parole.

«D’accordo Parker. Ma se serve… lo sai. Urla, ed io correrò da te», esclamò l’altro e Peter era felice dell’affetto che dimostrava un po’ a modo suo. Gli voleva un gran bene e lo guardò andare via - non prima di averlo visto fulminare Tony con lo sguardo - e con lui svanì tutto il suo coraggio e quell'ultimo barlume di felicità che era riuscito a preservare da quell’anno e mezzo a quella parte.

«Che fai qui? Per davvero, dico. Non mi bevo la scusa del  _passavo di qui_ », riuscì solo a chiedere.

«Ovvio che non passavo di qui di proposito, Peter», asserì l'uomo, e ora che erano rimasti soli il suo sguardo era cambiato. Era meno sicuro, meno duro, meno…  _Tony Stark_ . 

Lesse in quegli occhi una paura sconfinata, ma anche un sollievo che quasi riuscì a comprendere e, in fondo, dietro l'orgoglio, c'era anche un leggero velo di tristezza e di speranza.

Come sempre gli occhi di Tony erano in grado di esporre ciò che al di fuori era impossibile vedere.

«Non sono felice di vederti», mentì Peter, cercando di usare un tono distaccato che gli riuscì a metà.

«Lo so», rispose l’uomo, poi sospirò. «È un anno che passo qui davanti e cerco il coraggio di fermarmi e parlarti. Non l’ho mai trovato, fino ad oggi».

«Che fortuna», ironizzò Peter, e seppe di diversi fermare, ti tirare fuori un po’ di responsabilità, ma non ci riusciva. 

L’ultimo monito dell’uomo, prima di sparire da Villa Parker, era stato proprio « _È ora di crescere_ » e Peter sapeva che non gli stava dando prova di averlo fatto.

«Ancora un giorno di attesa e non mi avresti trovato per via delle vacanze di Natale. Ottimo tempismo», si congratuló, abbozzando un sorriso finto e poi distolse lo sguardo scuotendo la testa, amareggiato.

«So anche questo. Ed è il motivo per cui ho deciso di farlo. Oggi o mai più», gli rispose l'uomo e Peter non riuscì a non guardarlo, perché dopotutto quelle parole lo avevano colpito. Perché dopotutto non erano parole che Tony diceva con una certa facilità.

Sentí il magone assalirlo: «Fare cosa? Cos'è che vorresti fare? Dopo un anno e mezzo, Tony…». 

«Te l’ho detto, Peter: parlare con te. Voglio che tra di noi ci sia chiarezza perché se non lo faccio finirò per vivere con questo peso a vita». 

«Quindi è solo per avere la coscienza pulita, no?», domandò Peter e dopotutto la cosa non lo stupí un granché. Tony era Tony. C’erano cose che diceva senza realmente pensarle. 

«No. È per lasciarti vivere una vita senza nemmeno un rimpianto, perché sei ancora troppo giovane per iniziare a farlo. Io ormai… credo di aver dato, alla mia età», disse Tony e riuscì a spiazzarlo. Totalmente.

Era sincero, fu quello a stupirlo di più. Lo aveva riempito di bugie un anno e mezzo prima, ma erano state tutte legittime. Sapeva che se gli aveva mentito, in passato, era sempre stato per non farlo soffrire.

Ora, se stava dicendo quella verità, era per lo stesso motivo. 

Peter abbassò lo sguardo e cerco di non esporsi troppo. Non tanto per Tony quanto per i suoi compagni di università che gli lasciavano occhiate curiose quando gli passavano vicino. 

Tony parve capire quel disagio e, con dell’incertezza negli occhi, boccheggió.

«Ti va di spostarci altrove?», propose infine e se Peter accettò fu solo perché non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti, a parte cacciarlo ma davvero, non aveva la forza di farlo, malgrado tutto il dolore che sentiva.

Entrarono in un bar. Un semplicissimo bar, di quelli che Peter stentava a credere Tony potesse frequentare e, dopo essersi seduti ad un tavolo vicino alla vetrina lontano dagli altri commensali, scese il silenzio.

«Come stai? Sei al secondo anno dell’università, giusto? Al terzo?», chiese Tony, solo quando le loro bevande furono al tavolo.

«Secondo», rispose Peter, semplicemente, poi posò entrambe le mani intorno al bicchiere del succo, fissando la bevanda intensamente. «Sto…  _bene_ . Da domani sono in vacanza per tre settimane e… studierò, con molta probabilità. Le cose non sono cambiate così tanto, dopotutto. Tu?», chiese e non era davvero sicuro di voler sapere come stesse. Non voleva sapere cosa aveva fatto in quel lasso di tempo dove lui si era riempito la testa di Tony ma Tony non aveva fatto lo stesso con lui, sicuramente.

«Al solito. Lavoro, tento di finanziare prototipi, accetto ragazzi giovani per stage interni alla Stark industries», disse, poi alzò gli occhi sui suoi e Peter notó del dispiacere che lo colpì al petto. «Credevo avresti fatto richiesta anche tu. Ci speravo, a dirla tutta». 

«Avrei dovuto?», rispose Peter, lapidario, alzando un sopracciglio poi sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Ci ho pensato, Tony. Anche zia May mi ha chiesto perché non lo avessi fatto, ma non… non volevo e non voglio e sinceramente la cosa mi sembra… piuttosto normale dopo… dopo quello che… insomma...». 

«Capisco», rispose Tony, e Peter seppe che aveva capito davvero che anzi forse sapeva già che gli avrebbe risposto così e forse sperava non succedesse, e invece… 

«I tuoi zii? Loro stanno bene?», chiese ancora l’uomo, per nulla intenzionato a chiudere lì quella conversazione.

«Zia May sta bene. Ci siamo trasferiti in un appartamento più piccolo, paghiamo meno di affitto e… basta per due persone, visto che sei mesi fa zio Ben è… insomma…», si bloccò e non riuscì a dirlo. Non riuscì a dirgli che zio Ben non c’era più e se n’era andato senza dire una parola e Peter aveva sperato così tanto di ricevere una telefonata, in quel momento, ma Tony…  _come poteva saperlo, se nessuno glielo aveva detto_ ?.

Distolse lo sguardo e si asciugò gli occhi e riuscì a ricacciare le lacrime da dove erano venuta, con una grande forza d’animo che aveva imparato a mettere in atto ogni volta che pensava a quel fatto.

«C-come è successo?», chiese l’uomo, incredulo.

«Tumore alle ossa. Se l’è portato via quest'estate, dopo sei mesi di calvario. Non ci ha dato nemmeno il tempo di rendercene conto», spiegò, poi abbozzò un sorriso e non riuscì a fermare una lacrima che gli scivolò dalla guancia, «Tipico di zio Ben, andarsene in punta di piedi», rise quasi, asciugandosi poi il viso lapidario con la manica della felpa e tirando su col naso.

«Mi dispiace molto, Peter. Se lo avessi saputo…».

«Non importa, noi… ce la siamo cavata; io e zia May, intendo. Ne abbiamo passate così tante nel corso degli anni, prima i miei genitori, poi zio Ben. Perciò non preoccuparti, ce la caveremo anche stavolta, te lo assicuro», si sentì di rispondere, in tono più duro. 

«Peter, non essere così ostico nei miei confronti, non ne hai motivo. So che mi odi per quello che è successo ma se avessi saputo una cosa del genere mi sarei precipitati da voi, naturalmente. Hai il mio numero, perché non mi hai chiamato?».

« _Cosa?_ », domandò Peter, lapidario, sconvolto.  _Chi accidenti ti credi di essere?_ . «Devo ricordarti chi dei due è fuggito a gambe levate? Avrei dovuto chiamare chi mi ha voltato le spalle senza alcuna ragione?».

«Non è fuggito nessuno, e lo sai. Se i tuoi zii non avessero scoperto quello che stava succedendo non potevamo sapere come sarebbe continuata la cosa», disse Tony, scuotendo la testa e sebbene stesse cercando di mostrarsi calmo, si vedeva che si stava agitando. «Ho solo scelto la via più semplice per non far incrinare il rapporto tra te e la tua famiglia».

«La via semplice, ma la più dolorosa e la colpa è ricaduta tutta su di me. Tu ne sei voluto uscire pulito».

«Pulito?», quasi lo zittì Tony, esibendosi in una breve risata senza entusiasmo, poi lo indicò: «Peter, c’è una cosa che forse tu non sai e che non volevo sapessi: io sono orfano di entrambi i genitori, proprio come te. Ero giovane quando sono morti ma a differenza tua, che avevi ancora qualcuno vicino, io ero solo come un cane. Conoscendo questa sensazione non avrei mai potuto privarti della presenza di ciò che rimaneva della tua famiglia per una mia pretesa, lasciandoti fare quell'errore di venire via con me. Loro non te lo avrebbero mai perdonato. Questo non è uscirne puliti. È uscirne più sporchi di quanto tu possa credere, eppure so di aver fatto la cosa giusta, dopotutto, e non ne sono pentito». 

«Cosa ne vuoi sapere tu, di cosa è stato più giusto per me?», sibilò Peter, reprimendo l’impulso di alzarsi e picchiarlo, di spintonarlo, di fargli male. Molto male.

« _E tu_ ? Tu cosa ne sai? Avresti potuto prevedere quello che sarebbe successo? E se avessero smesso di parlarti? E se avessero deciso di troncare i rapporti? Hai passato l’ultimo periodo della vita di tuo zio insieme a lui,  _vicino_ a lui. Non hai idea di quanto sei stato fortunato, non tutti ne hanno avuto la possibilità in circostanze simili».

«Fortunato? Dopo aver perso quello che per me era come un padre? Bene… immagini che questa cosa tu non possa proprio capirla».

«Perché vuoi travisare per forza le mie parole?».

«Non voglio travisare! Voglio capire che cosa accidenti credevi di poter fare! Perché pensi di essere stato la mia salvezza? Sparendo a quel modo non hai fatto altro che peggiorare le cose!».

Tony sembrò perdere seriamente il controllo, e lo vide distogliere lo sguardo per una manciata di secondi forse con l’intento di non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla rabbia: «Ecco, ci risiamo! Non vuoi capire! C'è la stai mettendo tutta per autodistruggerti. Perché fai così?».

Peter grugnì coprendosi il viso con le mani e si sentì colpito in petto da troppe cose che non avrebbe voluto sentire. Specie dopo tutto quel tempo passato in totale apatia, per colpa anche sua. 

«Perché sto male! È un anno e mezzo che sto male, e non ne va una giusta. Da quell’estate è crollato tutto, Tony. Mi sento…  _vuoto_ , senza uno scopo. Senza la voglia di fare niente solo perché l’unica volta che ho creduto di amare qualcuno, mi hanno imposto di non farlo! Aver visto la persona che mi aveva fatto sentire importante e amato voltarmi le spalle, poi, ha finito per distruggere quel piccolo frammento di amor proprio che mi era rimasto. Poi zio Ben è morto, e sono rimasto senza una guida. Sono perso, completamente perso e tu mi parli di fortuna», quasi urlò.

Si asciugó gli occhi, lucidi di tristezza, poi prese lo zaino e si alzò in piedi, «Voglio andare via, Tony… non… io ho bisogno di andare via».

L'altro lo guardò per qualche secondo senza dire nulla, visibilmente spiazzato, pentito, poi annuì e si alzò in piedi; raggiunse il bancone e pagò il conto con una certa fretta, facendogli poi cenno di uscire dal locale aprendogli la porta.

Si incamminarono percorrendo la stessa strada di poco prima, a ritroso, in silenzio.

Il cielo aveva iniziato a scurirsi, e l’aria a rinfrescarsi, dando a quell’atmosfera confusa e malinconica un tocca ancora più decadente e Peter avrebbe tanto voluto dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu semplicemente fissare l’asfalto e contare i secondi che lo separavano al nuovo addio, stavolta probabilmente definitivo, con Tony Stark.

Avrebbe voluto ricucire quella ferita e curarla lentamente col tempo, ma non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto fare.

« _Scusa_ », sbottò poi Tony, ad un tratto. La voce spezzata, al limite.

Aveva pronunciato la parola magica.  _Scusa._

Bastava quello per sentire il suono di un muro crollare. Mettere da parte l'orgoglio, ammettere i propri errori e chiedere scusa. Sembrava stupido ma era così, che funzionava di solito. Ed era difficile. Peter sapeva quanto lo era per Tony, soprattutto.

Fu come un campanello che trillò dolcemente e dolorosamente nelle sue orecchie e Peter si fermò, in mezzo al marciapiede e sentì le dita formicolare, e tremare quando Tony lo fronteggiò e lo abbracció di colpo, senza attendere che glielo concedesse, forse perché aveva paura di essere scansato.

Peter però non lo scansò, anzi, alzò le braccia e le strinse intorno alla vita dell’altro e si aggrappó alla sua schiena, come una barca che si affida al suo porto, sicuro e immobile in mezzo al caos del mare.

Nascose il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla, e prese un grosso, lungo, dolorosissimo respiro.

«Scusa», ripeté Tony, e iniziò a accarezzargli i capelli come se solo quel gesto potesse cancellare un anno e mezzo di sofferenza e senso di abbandono e la cosa paradossale era che Peter dopotutto si sentiva meglio. Tra le sue braccia, col suo meraviglioso profumo, la sensazione di non avercela mai avuta con lui. «So che è tardi, so di averti danneggiato, so di non avercela messa tutta per evitare di farlo. So di aver avuto paura e tu non ne avevi, e la cosa mi spaventava a morte. Dannato il mio  _cazzo_ di orgoglio... qualsiasi cosa tocco la distruggo». 

Era esattamente ciò che Peter pensava di se stesso. Un distruttore. Incapace di godere delle cose belle senza rovinarle.

«Volevo le tue scuse più di ogni altra cosa, Tony», riuscì a dire, senza alzare lo sguardo, in un mormorio sommesso.

«Lo so. Lo so…», rispose Tony, in un soffio e gli poggió il mento sulla testa, poi mormorò: «Per un anno e mezzo… non ho pensato ad altro, Peter. Solo a te. Sei stato il mio chiodo fisso», e se lo strinse di più addosso.

«Anche tu», ammise Peter, senza alzare però lo sguardo, con la paura di desiderare quel bacio e di non riceverlo; la paura di voler incontrare i suoi occhi e non trovarli ad aspettarlo.

«Ah», sbottò Tony, improvvisamente, smettendo di carezzargli i capelli e attirando la sua attenzione, «sta piovendo», quasi rise, infine e Peter alzò la testa di scatto e una goccia di pioggia gli colpì la fronte, poi una guancia e infine non seppe più collocarle, ma sentì il cuore perdere un battito quando vide Tony sorridergli con dolcezza, che non andava di certo ad annullare la tristezza e la malinconia che i suoi occhi esternavano, ma di certo riusciva a creare una magia quasi surreale su quel viso stanco e maturo.

Peter sentì il vuoto nel suo cuore che iniziava a colmarsi di qualcosa di caldo; non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, ma era una bella sensazione.

La pioggia imperversò e seppe che non poteva essere un caso, che stesse piovendo proprio in quel momento, dopo mesi che non lo faceva.

Tony sembrò pensare lo stesso e se lo tirò addosso e quando si abbassò lentamente per baciarlo, Peter si alzò immediatamente sulla punta dei piedi per permetterglielo, senza nemmeno rifletterci su.

Le labbra morbide che aveva sognato per troppo erano tornare a vellicare le sue, a sfiorarle con una premura ineccepibile, dolcissima. Poi il contatto si fece più intenso, più passionale, più caldo.

Le mani di Tony andarono a circodargli le guance, mentre Peter inclinava leggermente la testa e sentiva scivolare dai capelli bagnati goccioline lungo il suo viso e tutto quel marasma di emozioni lo fece sentire di nuovo a  _casa_ , dopo così tanto tempo che non ci si sentiva.

Chiuse gli occhi, e tornò l’estate, il bordo piscina, il salotto con il piano e i vinili. Il campanile, il bar, la piazza dove avevano ballato e il profumo dell'arancio del giardino e quello di Tony sopra al suo corpo.

New York sparì.

Tornò tutto, di quell’anno e mezzo prima, e il sapore di quel bacio, la sua bocca sembrava non averlo dimenticato col tempo. Gliene fu grato.

Quando poi le loro labbra si divisero lentamente, si persero l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, per istanti infiniti, in un tempo scandito dal ticchettio della pioggia sulle pozzanghere e dal suono d’avviso di un semaforo poco lontano. 

«Vorrei dirti così tante cose, Peter», sorrise Tony, scostandogli i capelli bagnati dalla fronte, poi lo abbracciò e lo strinse forte a sé.

Peter sapeva che avrebbe sofferto ancora, che quel ritorno non significava aver raggiunto il traguardo di una vita perfetta ma solo Dio sapeva quanto quelle labbra gli erano mancate e quanto il suo cuore stava battendo forte, ora, appiccicato a quello di Tony. 

Si sentiva tornato alla vita, ed era la sensazione più bella che avesse mai sentito, perché dopotutto non aveva fatto altro che aspettare di poter provare ancora quelle sensazioni e se Tony era tornato, aveva la certezza che stavolta non se ne sarebbe andato di nuovo e per una ragione che non seppe spiegare nemmeno a se stesso, ne era assolutamente certo.

Così sbuffò divertito e, prima di reclamare un nuovo bacio, mormorò: «Non dire niente, Tony. Ha già detto tutto la pioggia».

** Fine. **

 

_Now I will stand in the rain on the corner, I watch the people go shuffling downtown_

_Another ten minutes no longer, And then I'm turning around, 'round_

_And the clock on the wall's moving slower, Oh, my heart it sinks to the ground_

_And the storm that I thought would blow over, Clouds the light of the love that I found, found_

Fool in The Rain • Led Zeppelin -  
 

 


End file.
